Overture
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: *Sequel to Abeyance* As the scales spread further up my arm I began to feel the skin on my neck changing with it, making me realise that this time there was no stopping the change. I was officially becoming the next Kanima...
1. Preface

It had been about a year since the death of my father and Jackson, as well as Allison's grandfather; the more serious incidents seemed to be over. Everything was going really well, until a few days ago when something made my heart nearly stop. While I was in the shower, part of the skin on the back of my hand began turning a rather ugly shade of green; a green which I had seen close up before on a creature that was killed last year. As I stared down at my left hand with a horrified expression, I realised that they were small scales just like what Jackson had; exactly the shade and texture as the Kanima…

* * *

_********__And the next story had begun for Isaac and Steph :D Hope you like it as much as the first one and leave a review telling me what you think :) x_


	2. Chapter 1

Thinking back to what had happened a couple days ago, I was hoping it was just my imagination as I hadn't been sleeping very well lately; I was getting nightmares which seemed too real to be fake. I sighed softly as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body before going over to the sink and glancing in the mirror which hung above it; staring at my face intensely as a reflection. A second sigh, heavier than the first, left my lips as I stepped back slightly; running my fingers through my wet hair to get the tangles out before drying it as I found it easier to do without there being any knots present.

My eyes began to feel strange, as if a contact was being put into each of them, making me return my gaze to the mirror only to see my expression turn into one of horror as my eyes had turned yellow and the pupils were slitted, making me release a scream as I stumbled back; my back making contact with the closed bathroom door with a very audible thud.

"Steph?" Isaac's worried yell met my ears before I heard feet thumping towards the bathroom and the door was opened to reveal my boyfriend looking rather frazzled as his eyes darted round and came to a rest on my figure which was hunched over on the corner. "Steph, what's wrong? Why did you scream?" I glanced quickly in the mirror to see that my eyes had returned to their normal colour again before realising the Beta and Alpha werewolf were staring at me in the doorway.

"Something's happening to me!" I gasped, standing slightly straighter as I looked at them both. "I'm changing."

"Changing into what?" Derek asked, frowning as they stepped closer into the smallish bathroom attached to my bedroom.

"I think I'm changing into what Jackson was." I replied quietly, hearing a sharp inhale of breath before arms were encircled tightly around my waist.

"Don't joke about things like that Steph, it's not funny." Isaac said, looking down at me.

"I'm serious." I whispered, shaking lightly as I leant into him more. "Two days ago the skin on the back of my hand turned green and into small scales, then just now my eyes turned yellow and the pupils were slits." My voice wavered slightly as realisation finally sank into me and both Isaac and Derek had distraught expressions on their faces.

"This isn't right, why would you start changing now? And why into a Kanima? Deaton said you'd be fine." Isaac's eyes became glassy as he stared down at me and I reached my hand up, gently placing my palm on his cheek as fright creeped its way into my chest which was just being modestly covered by the towel that was nion slipping from my freak out a few minutes previous.

"Derek?" I looked over at the older man still standing in my doorway to see him shake his head.

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My hand was laced tightly with Isaac's as I was perched on the all too familiar metal table in Deaton's veterinary clinic; shaking my foot lightly as the nerves I was experiencing were almost too much for me to handle. My free hand came up and I wiped my fingertips under my eyes to rid myself of the tears which had fallen which instantly caught Isaac's attention as his large hand came round and turned my head to face him.

"Steph." He whispered, cradling one side of my face in his palm as he stared sadly at me with the blue eyes I'd fallen for nearly a year ago now.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, seeing his face twist in pain slightly before he pulled me over and onto his lap; holding me tightly as my face pressed against his neck for comfort. My hands bunched into fists as I grabbed hold of his shirt for something to hold onto without causing him discomfort before I felt more tears sliding down my face and onto Isaac's neck.

"It's not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself for this. We'll find a way."

"There's already a way, and it killed Jackson!" I cried, feeling his arms tighten further around my shaking body as my crying became harder.

"I won't let you die Steph! I'll figure out something, I'll protect you; you're safe." I felt his nose buried in my hair as something wet dripped on my head, making me realise that he was crying which made me feel even worse as I was the cause of it. The skin my arm began turning a mottled green in a certain patch and I panicked, waving it about slightly in a vain attempt to get it to go away.

"Isaac!" I screamed, watching in horror as the scales spread further up my arm; causing him to grab my face between his hands for me to look at him as I fell to the floor bringing him with me. His thumbs wiped my cheekbones to get rid of the never-ending tears as a strangled whimpered left my throat.

"Keep looking at me, calm down and stop the shift." He said, trying to soothe my panic as I had a feeling he could feel it radiating off of me as it felt as if I were drowning in it. Hurried footfalls met my ears as I glanced over to see Derek and Deaton come back into the room to see me on the floor with dark green scales spreading up my arm.

"Listen to Isaac; you need to calm yourself in order to stop it." Derek stated, making me glue my eyes back to Isaac's upset face which seemed to trigger a calming mechanism in me and I found my panic slowly receding. As I lifted my arm to touch the werewolf in front of me while he stared at me with golden eyes I could see that the skin on my arm had returned to normal, causing me to slump forward in relief in which Isaac had to catch me before I could face plant the floor.

"I am afraid that what happened to Jackson is also happening to Stephanie." Deaton's voice brought me back to the situation at hand as my mind had become slightly distracted with having Isaac close to me like it always did and I instantly became squished between his arms when they tightened around my body; making me peer over his shoulder to see the two older men standing back slightly with matching concerned expressions on their faces.

"But you said I was fine from the bite, you said nothing would happen." I said sadly as my eyes began watering again; making both men look a little pained. "Why would it change me a year later?"

"That, I do not know. But there is a way to cure you of the Kanima; we just have to find the correct way which won't kill you."

Deaton's answer had Isaac whimpering as his grasp tightened on me again, causing me to wince lightly as I was beginning to feel a little pinched, but I didn't say anything as I wanted to be as close to him as possible. Derek, who I considered an older brother, looked nearly as pained as Isaac did; I was his family now, he told me that last year when the mass panic was over from the hunters and Jackson as the old Kanima.

"As far as all of us know, you are not being controlled as no one knows about this yet. And it would be preferable if the less people knew the better; we cannot risk this coming out to hunters that would wish to use you as a death tool." Deaton said, making me nod before I was picked up by Isaac as he got back up onto his feet again. "Just try staying calm that way the shift has less of a chance of happening, but if it should occur I think it would be best if you were contained somewhere; for your safety as well as others." I nodded signifying that I understood before realising that my toes were only just brushing the top of Isaac's feet as he held me off of the floor.

I shuffled myself further up his body so I was able to loosely wrap my legs around his thighs while he shifted me to his hip so I could lay my head on his shoulder as he left the animal clinic with Derek behind us. A hand ruffled my hair and I turned my head to look back at the older werewolf to see the soft smile he sent my way, making me reach a hand out towards him and have it engulfed in his large one; giving mine a gentle squeeze before walking ahead of us and unlocking his car.

My eyes were glued to the window as Derek sped back to the house all three of us shared, staring at the blurred surroundings as we went past. The thing that I despised the most was that I could literally eel it underneath my skin; I could feel the Kanima just under the surface and anything small that had the chance of angering or annoying me would set it free.


	4. Chapter 3

The only ones who knew about my new 'condition' were Derek, Isaac and Deaton; I was told to keep it restricted to those three for as long as possible but I was already getting annoyed with the heightened senses it was bringing me. I could hear someone chewing gum from the back of the classroom, the slow ticking of the clock every second and the chalk scratching on the black board which was making me flinch every time Mr Harris placed it on the board to write. I sighed in annoyance and moved my neck to the side so it cracked to try and relieve some of the built up tension.

"Are you okay? You look a little stressed." Allison's whisper was loud as it met my ears and I shut my eyes briefly before opening them to look at her with a strained smile.

"I'm good." I replied, feeling the tension building up underneath my skin as the constant ticking of the frustrating clock wouldn't leave my eardrums. I rubbed my ears in a lame attempt to rid them of the noise, but unsurprisingly it didn't work and all I received for my trouble was a strange look from my best friend who sat beside me on the shared desk. "Sir, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked, raising my hand so he would know who had spoken during his class.

"Very well Miss Burchell, seeing as you ace this class you may be excused." Mr Harris replied in his monotone voice which had me packed and up and out of the room in maybe less than a minute; leaving Allison stranded behind with a confused look on her face.

As I nearly ran down the hall I was faintly aware of going past Isaac's class in which out the corner of my eye I saw his head move in the direction of the door just as my figure barrelled past it heading towards the girls' bathroom. I collapsed into a stall and slid down onto the floor with my knees pulled right up to my chest, breathing heavily as I plugged my ears with my fingers in a weak attempt to block out the sounds. The sound of the bathroom door opening met my ears and I hoped that they were actually just going to the bathroom, as I didn't think I would be able to stand any 'gossiping' some girls did in here. My eyes opened and I jumped when I found Isaac standing in the doorway to the stall I was hunched in, making me my mouth motion like a fish as nothing came out when I opened it.

"What, what are you doing in here? Someone can come in any second!" I hissed, pushing against his legs with my feet as my hands were still covering my ears. Isaac ignored my attempts of pushing him away and crouched down in front of me, pulling my hands away from my head and making me cringe when all of the school's activity met my ears.

"You ran out of class." He answered, stroking the backs of my hands with his thumbs as his blue eyes looked at my face to see it scrunched up in discomfort. "You have to get used to the sounds, it's hard at first I know; but you can't change here because then they'll all know." His hand came up and cupped the side of my face in his palm, stroking just under my eye as if I were about to cry. I reached out for him and he shuffled closer before I latched onto him and accepted the kiss he gave me.

"I'm scared Isaac, I really am." I whispered, bumping my forehead gently against his as he leant his head against mine. I twisted a loose thread from the hem of his shirt between my fingers and felt him rubbing my back lightly to soothe me; succeeding slightly as it was distracting me from the amplified noises I could now hear.

"I know." He kissed the side of my head before shifting a little so he could stand back up again before reaching down for me and pulling me up by the hands. "Now let's go before I get caught being in here." I smiled a little which made him chuckle before the both of us snuck out the girls' bathroom to make sure he wouldn't get seen walking out with me.

/

"Isaac, this is harder than I thought." I whined, looking up at my boyfriend as we walked into the cafeteria with him holding me close to him by the waist. "I wish I took Derek's offer and stayed at home." I let out a sigh and felt his thumb rub my hip as that's where his hand resided before reaching the usual table which was already seated with the rest of the pack, Lydia and Allison.

"You'll be fine." I slid into the seat beside Scott with Isaac on my other side and the pack instantly snapped their gaze to look over at me, making me shrink back into Isaac's side for comfort when their eyes flashed gold.

"You smell different." Scott stated, sniffing slightly which made me push his head further away from me.

"Perfume." I answered, lying through my teeth but I was given orders from Deaton as well as Derek not to tell them if I didn't have to; the less people that knew what I was changing into the better it would be for all of us as someone wouldn't want to control me and cause killings to start up again which would mean more hunters arriving back in Beacon Hills as well as them trailing the pack again.

"No, you don't smell like you did last week." Boyd expanded, making me shrug.

"Everyone doesn't smell exactly the same way forever." Isaac spoke up, trying to get some of the pressure off of me from the rest of the pack. I sighed and turned my head away from the table; feeling terrible about lying to the only people I could call friends, rubbing a hand over my face I felt something wet appear on my fingers. My eyes widened as soon as I looked down to find black liquid dripping down my fingers, causing me to quickly put them back up to my nose and find that it was some kind of black nosebleed. I let my hand cover the lower half of my face and hit Isaac directly in the chest to get his attention, making him look at me and see the black oozing from between my fingers; causing him to quickly pull me away from the table and out the cafeteria.

Scott's POV

All of us watched as Isaac grabbed Steph and literally yanked her away from the table, running out of the cafeteria with our eyes following the both of them.

"Does anyone else think they're hiding something from us?" Erica asked, making everyone agree as my eyes were too busy trained on the seat Steph had just been sitting in. I reached out and gingerly stuck the tip of my finger in the black liquid spot and discretely sniffed it, making my eyes widen as the familiar coppery smell hit my nose and causing me to recoil slightly. Why was she bleeding black?

"Hey, do you think Derek bit her?" I questioned, making everyone go quiet as they looked at me. I held my finger with the black blood up as evidence and their eyes widened in understanding. Something was wrong, and I had a feeling Isaac, Steph and Derek didn't want us finding out.

End Scott's POV

Isaac had just gotten me outside the school when I bent forward and retched, seeing more of the black being thrown up from my mouth and causing Isaac to panic. He fluttered around me tugging on his hair while doing so before I caught sight of a familiar black car, making me give a tug on the side of Isaac's shirt.

"Derek." I croaked, my throat sore from the black stuff I was coughing up. I was lifted up by Isaac before he started running towards the car where Derek then proceeded to run out from behind the bleachers, making me mentally question why he was hidden behind there.

"Deaton." Derek's voice rang through my head as the surroundings began to turn fuzzy as my vision blurred slightly, making me shut my eyes tightly and open them again to see if that would clear then; but it only made it worse. Instead I opted for making myself unconscious by holding my breath until I slowly slipped into the darkness so the nauseas feel went away.

/

"I would watch her carefully tonight; it seems she has the possibility of shifting. And by the looks of the black blood she brought up I would say that she will not be in control of her actions; so take extra care. I wouldn't want any deaths hanging over her shoulders; she's had enough to deal with in her life so far." Deaton's calming voice swept through me as I could feel myself coming back to the world from blacking out and swallowed only to gag at the foul taste the black stuff had left in my mouth and down the sides of my throat.

"Steph?" a pair of hands pressed against my shoulders and I slowly opened my eyes to get them used to the bright light of the animal clinic surgery room before using Isaac's arms to help me sit up. "You okay?"

"Bad taste in mouth." I said, letting my tongue hang out my mouth a little which caused a flicker of a smile to flash across his face before he moved a cup of water over to me from the counter. I jumped up and went over to the skin, seemingly much better than I was before at school before rinsing my mouth out with the provided water. "Can we go home now?" I asked, looking back at the three men in the room with me. Derek nodded and I went over to him as he held an arm out towards me, cuddling up to his side with Isaac on my other, leaving the clinic with both werewolves pressed tightly either side and providing warmth on the cooler evening in Beacon Hills.


	5. Chapter 4

I felt like a child with the way Isaac and Derek were treating me as I got ready for bed, constantly being watched for any sign of a change and even being tucked in by my own boyfriend to which I rolled my eyes and received a chuckle along with a kiss to the forehead before the light was shut off and the two werewolves finally left my room after nearly an hour of fussing. I sighed softly and buried my head into the soft pillow before turning onto my side so that I could tuck my legs further up to my chest.

After an hour of tossing and turning I was getting a little fed up of not being able to go to sleep, feeling uncomfortable that Isaac and Derek were most likely listening in on me as it wasn't helping my situation. I sighed softly and lay on my back, staring up at the white ceiling as I could feel the blood being pumped around my body which was making me feel strange; you shouldn't be able to feel that should you?

I sat up quickly, starting to panic a little as my body was beginning not to feel like my own. As I suspected the scales had returned on my hand, but this time they were spreading at a much faster rate than they had before. As the scales spread further up my arm I began to feel the skin on my neck changing with it, making me realise that this time there was no stopping the change. I was officially becoming the next Kanima.

A small cry escaped my lips which was followed by what sounded like a hiss, causing me to hear Derek yell out to Isaac in warning before I found myself already jumping out of the bedroom window and running off into the pitch black woods in the form of the Kanima.

Derek's POV

"Isaac! She's already gone!" I yelled, causing the younger Beta to come running into view as I stood in the doorway of Steph's bedroom; seeing the bed sheets tangled into a loose ball which trailed along the floor to the open window. A flash of a dark figure caught my eye before it disappeared into the woods out of sight, making me let out a curse. "She's changed. We need to find her before someone else does." I stated, dragging him by the arm downstairs and out the front door.

/

It had been nearly an hour of the two of us searching for Steph in the woods which was where her scent was coming from, and so far I was relieved to know that she hadn't killed anyone yet. I wasn't too sure if she had changed back or not. Isaac caught my attention before pointing to the small human footprints in the damp earth, making me realise that she was now human again and would be confused as to why and how she had gotten here.

"We need to find her quickly, she'll be confused and most likely cold." I said, referring to the fact that she would now be walking around the woods at night with no clothes on. Following the footprints in the mud I only just realised how tiny her feet actually were; making me shake my head slightly with a small smile before running after my Beta as he took off into the darkened night to find his mate.

End Derek's POV

My arms were covering my bare chest as I hurried my wandering around the dark woods, feeling the cold biting at my exposed skin; causing goose bumps pop up all over my body from the sudden drop in temperature. I knew that I'd changed, there was no doubt in my mind about that; I just didn't remember coming out here. I shuddered violently before crawling up a slightly steep bank where I now saw a tarmacked road, trying to hide my modesty as much as I could with my arms once again latched around my chest and my legs crossed slightly as I spotted a police cruiser coming down the road. It stopped a few metres away from where I was and I nearly cursed out loud when I saw Sherriff Stilinski get out the driver's side, it had to be Stiles' dad that found me; didn't it?

"Stephanie? What are you doing out here this late? Naked." I saw his face turn into an expression of shocked confusion before rustling came from behind me, making me gasp and snap my head back only to see the face I was hoping would find me first.

"Isaac." I breathed, making his gaze snap towards me as he finished climbing up the hill before hurrying over to me and blocking me out of view with his own body. I watched as he stripped himself of his shirt as Derek followed out behind him from the brush, reaching one of my shaking hands out to take the shirt from Isaac only to have him pull it over my head himself. I stuck my arms through the long sleeves and was thankful that I was so much smaller compared to him as the shirt covered me decently until I could get some of my own clothing. "Sorry." I whispered, making him shake his head with a small smile and stroke the side of my face with his fingers before pulling me closer to him for warmth as I was still shaking.

"We've got it from here Sherriff." I heard Derek's voice as my body was being squished against Isaac's side for warmth and also because I was embarrassed that one of my best friend's dad had just seen me exit the woods completely nude. I blocked out the conversation they were having and instead focused on the warmth Isaac was providing me, making me bury my face into his chest as I shuffled in front of him.

"I've got you." He said quietly, wrapping his arm around me before picking my up bridal style and walking back into the woods as Derek motioned for us to go back home. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to forget about what just happened as I was nestled in my boyfriend's warm arms while he walked quickly through the woods in the direction our house was in. "You're okay."

"It was Stiles' dad! He just saw me come out the woods naked! His dad!" I said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking slightly only to have him chuckle at my misfortune.

"Could have been worse." He muttered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Thank you Isaac." I deadpanned, crossing my arms over my chest before leaning my head back onto his shoulder. "How far did I go from home?"

"Three miles."

"That's my exercise for the week." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as the feeling of fatigue began crawling its way into me; causing me to release a small yawn before I planted my face into Isaac's neck as he carried me back home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Just before I reached my locker I found a person blocking me from it, making me look up to see Boyd standing straight in front of it with him leaning back on the metal so I had no chance of moving him to get it open. I frowned slightly before feeling someone grab me from behind and turned my head round to see Scott and the rest of the pack gathered behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to squirm out of his grasp. He let me go only to have everyone block me off from the rest of the hallway.

"Did Derek bite you?" Scott questioned, making me shake my head.

"No, he hasn't bitten me. Why?"

"Then why was there black blood on the seat yesterday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, trying to find a gap to slip through them, but having no such luck as they packed themselves side by side. "I have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" Erica asked, making me give a pleading look to try and get them off my back.

"Look, I can't tell you. I have orders to keep and to be honest I want to try and keep this between the minimum number of people. I don't want everyone on my back worrying; I'm fine just leave it at that."

"We've had enough secrets kept from us Steph; you are not going to be one of them!" Scott exclaimed, making me flinch back a little from the fierceness in his brown eyes. "If you can't trust us, then why did we even bother saving you from your dad?"

"You didn't, Derek did." I said, feeling the burning of tears building up behind my eyes.

"That's not the point! If you're keeping secrets which have the chance of being dangerous then maybe it would have been better if we let him eventually kill you!" His eyes flashed gold as the tears finally made their appearance as they welled up in my eyes; threatening to spill over onto my cheeks at any given moment.

"Scott!" Allison gasped, pulling him back. "Steph, he didn't mean that."

"Well it looked like he damn well did, now if you'll all excuse me I have to go." I sniffed as I pushed past the angered werewolf before half running down the hallway with tears flowing down my face; leaving the group calling out my name behind me.

I could hear their footfalls behind me as they ran after me and hurried out of the school and towards Derek's car which was waiting in front of the school steps; jumping into the back to find Isaac was already sitting up front with Derek. I wiped my face with my sleeve before seeing the rest of the pack filter out the double doors by which time Derek had probably noticed the problem and had already driven out the parking lot. Isaac twisted round in the seat so he could look back at me.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, reaching out and wiping my tears away with his hand. "What did they do to you?" I shook my head.

"Scott, Scott said that if I'm keeping secrets then it would have been better if they let my dad eventually kill me." I sniffled, feeling more tears well up in my eyes to replace the dried ones. A growl left Isaac's chest as his eyes flashed gold for a split second before going back to comforting me as he could tell I was upset.

"I'll talk to them after we go to Deaton, I won't tell them; just to lay off you as you're going through a stressful time right now." Derek spoke up from the wheel, making me see that his knuckles were white as his hands clenched around the wheel tightly.

/

"I think I may have found out why you have changed so late after being bitten." Deaton said, walking into the surgery room where we had been waiting while he sent off one of his customers in the front of the animal clinic. "Have you been bitten in the past couple of weeks?"

"I haven't bitten her if that's what you're implying." Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest as Deaton shook his head.

"No, no, I mean have you been bitten by any werewolf hard enough to have broken the skin?" I cast my mind back towards the last few weeks before feeling my cheeks warm up slightly as a certain event popped into my mind, making me hear Isaac groan and run a hand over his face as he most likely realised what my reaction was referring to.

"I bit her two weeks ago." He muttered, using the same hand to rake through his hair. "I bit down too hard and broke the skin on her neck slightly, it only bled a little."

"Why did you-" Derek cut himself off and slapped his palm onto his forehead, making Isaac shrug with an embarrassed expression on his face; knowing that his Alpha now knew the reason behind the accidental bite.

"Yes, well, that bite triggered something in Stephanie's DNA; most likely the wolf gene which was still in her system due to the faster healing ability. And then her body didn't like the wolf DNA so it began trying to push it out of her body; thus making her into a Kanima. Although, I'm not sure why it would take that shape. Stephanie is there someone that you despise here?" Deaton explained before aiming the question at me and causing both werewolves to look at me curiously, making me swallow nervously.

"Um, only one." I replied quietly, making the vet motion for me to continue. "I don't know his name, but he's on the lacrosse team; he keeps trying to get me to sleep with him when Isaac's not around. He's been doing it since last year."

"It's the same guy?!" Isaac growled, anger clearly evident in his golden eyes; making me reach out and place my hand on his bicep calming him slightly. I nodded before looking back at Deaton and Derek.

"Then that would be the reason why you have turned into this, I have found out though that a female Kanima has more of a chance being cured than a male as they are more easily tamed as a simple way to put it; their anger can be quenched quicker." Deaton spoke up, making the hope that had been slowly dying in me start rising again. "We just need to try and find it quickly so less people know now."

/

Isaac's POV

I went to confront Scott about what he had said to my mate, but was pushed back by Derek only to find my Alpha with his hand around Scott's throat as he pushed him harshly back to the wall. Erica and the rest of the pack gathered beside me to watch the rather violent interaction between the two before she turned to me.

"You'd tell us if something was wrong with Steph, would you Isaac?" she asked, making me shrug slightly.

"If it were different circumstances then yeah I would, but for this I can't. The less people that know, the better off everyone will be." I replied, looking down at the floor where I scuffed my shoes a little to avoid seeing the stares I was most likely receiving from my pack mates.

"Why can't you tell us? We could help with whatever it is." Allison said, taking a worried glance over to her boyfriend as Derek wasn't relenting. I shook my head.

"Dangerous." I stated simply, signalling the end of me answering the questions they kept asking. Derek came over with a slightly beaten looking Scott and everyone immediately launched the questions at him, with me knowing that he wouldn't let them find out no matter how much they pestered him.

"Why was Steph out in the woods naked the other night?" Stiles questioned, making my head snap towards him. "My dad said she looked a little traumatised before you two came and took her away. Something' happening to her and I know you two know everything about it; you're just not telling us for some reason."

"She is safer without the lot of you knowing, that's the end of it. Don't ask me again." Derek growled, motioning for me to follow him as he walked away.

End Isaac's POV


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Isaac's POV

As soon as Derek and I had returned home, I knew something wasn't right by the feel of the atmosphere in the house. I knew Derek felt it too, but didn't give him a chance to do or say anything as I was already taking the stairs two at a time to check on Steph who'd stayed at home while we were confronting the rest of the pack about the current issue which just so happened to be up on the ceiling when I got to her room. Steph, or as she was now posed as the Kanima, hissed as soon as I entered the room; but I didn't back out instead I walked further into the room and kept my eyes up on the figure of the lizard above my head.

"Steph." It hissed at me again and I reached up with my fingers splayed slightly to show I meant no harm. "Come down." I watched as its clawed hand reached down and pressed against mine before it flipped down so it was crouched in front of me. "Change back, I know you don't want this. Neither of us do." I said softly, faintly aware that Derek was keeping his distance outside the doorway of her bedroom.

Its head twitched to the side before I noticed the jerking motion had set the change back into motion, revealing the pale skin I had more familiarity with before Steph was curled up on the floor of her room completely naked in which I draped one of the blankets from the end of her bed over her. I tucked it around her small frame and sat her upright so I could look at her, making her shay hands reach out towards me and I answered by pulling her closer.

"The Kanima has a master." Derek said from the doorway, making the both of us turn and look at him. "You control it Isaac, you're the master it looks for; it'll do anything you tell it to once she shifts."

"I'm glad it's you." Steph said quietly, making me look down at her as she had curled herself up in my arms; seeing the shining blue of her eyes. A growl sounding from the entrance of her room made the two of us look over and see Derek nearly wolfing out, red eyes included. "Derek, what's wrong? Is it me?" He shook his head, but the wolf in him didn't ease down at all.

"There's an Alpha here, in Beacon Hills." He growled. "And it's not here for a visit."

End Isaac's POV


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Why aren't you three telling us anything Steph? Don't you trust us anymore?" Stiles' pleaded question stopped me in my tracks as the both of us were walking through the deserted hallways of the school, well; he was following me while I was doing the walking.

"Stiles." I sighed before catching a glimpse of a guy which I hadn't seen round the school before and pulled the slightly dorky boy by the arm towards the library which also seemed rather empty; but I suppose most people were in classes which reminded me that the both of us should be in chemistry right about now. "Stiles, I hate lying to all of you; believe me I do. It's just, something wrong happened to me and Deaton's trying to figure out how to stop it. He said to try and keep it under wraps because if it got out then it would be disastrous."

Stiles' eyes flicked to something behind me and I turned my head round to see the same guy from only a minute previous with a smirk on his face as he sauntered closer to where the both of us were standing between a couple bookcases.

"Well, looks like the Alpha left the human members of his pack by themselves; I can hardly say that was a smart move. You think they would notice you gone?" he remarked, eyes flashing red and making me realise that this was the other Alpha Derek had sensed the other night. I faintly heard Stiles' 'oh god' before he lunged at us, making me push my best friend away and feeling my eyes change like they had the contacts in them again.

I groaned, realising that the change was happening to me right in the middle of school and in front of one of the people who shouldn't find out; but there was nothing for me to stop it with seeing as the both of us were in danger. The Alpha stopped suddenly, most likely sensing that something wasn't right as my neck cracked while it twitched to the side.

"Who said the both of us were human?" I remarked before feeling myself taking another form of body and lunging at the Alpha werewolf; catching him completely off guard.

Stiles' POV

My mouth made the motions of a fish as I watched one of my best friends take the form of a Kanima, making a strange sound escape me when I could comprehend what was actually happening.

"Oh my god." I muttered, running a hand over my buzz cut as I stepped back slightly; remembering all the trouble we went through with Jackson being one. Now we'd have to do it again with Steph, how did she change though? If Derek didn't bite her, who did?

As these questions were racing through my head I was only just aware that Isaac was now in the library with us and the other Alpha had disappeared, making me watch as he told her to change back; which she did. Steph was the Kanima and he was the master. I snapped my head to the other side as Isaac blocked her from sight and heard the exchange of his leather jacket being done before the sounds of light footsteps moving closer to me; causing me to cautiously look back again.

"Stiles, you can't tell the others." Steph said softly as her blue eyes looked up at me pleadingly. I shook my head and rubbed a hand over my face before looking down at her, realising she was only wearing the leather jacket that belonged to Isaac but it covered her as she was small.

"Why shouldn't I? This is what happened with Jackson, and you know what happened to him."

"You can't let this out between us, if hunters found out then they'll try and use her. I'm not letting that happen just because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut." Isaac stated, stepping closer.

"If you haven't forgotten, Jackson died!" I whisper-yelled, making his eyes harden as he looked at me.

"I haven't, I was there if you don't remember. And I'm not letting that happen to Steph; Deaton said he was finding the cure; he said because she's female the chances of it working are higher than Jackson's were. So just keep your mouth shut." He demanded, gold flashing through his eyes momentarily before changing back to normal. I'd never seen him like this before; I guess I still don't get how far this werewolf mate thing goes.

"Fine, but I don't like this. You owe me." I sighed, caving once I saw the look Steph was giving me; no one could resist the blue eyes she had when she started pleading with you. It was just a battle every person lost when they went against her. Isaac nodded before the three of us left the library; Isaac and I blocking Steph from view as we walked out of the school towards my jeep so no one could see her lack of clothing issue.

End Stiles' POV

/

To say that Derek was mad that Stiles had found out what I had become was an understatement, he was furious. Which is why I kept myself half hidden behind Isaac as the older werewolf went off on one of his temper tantrums and it's best to just let him do it before trying to speak with him; but I couldn't stop the guilty feeling of Stiles taking the brunt of it, so I stepped in.

"Derek…" That was all I got a chance to say before I saw his clawed hand coming straight for my face, but what surprised me most was that I didn't move away; I simply grabbed his wrist before it had a chance of connecting with my head. His surprised face snapped over to look at me and guilt immediately welled up in his pale green eyes, tugging his hand back and away from me as the claws retracted. "The other Alpha was there, I couldn't help it. You know I can only stop the shift when Isaac is with me." I said, feeling the possessive arm of my boyfriend curl around my waist and yank me back so I was further away from the still slightly angered Alpha.

"Tell anyone and I'll rip your throat out" Derek warned, pointing at Stiles who raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know. You'll rip my throat out with your teeth, it's not like I haven't heard that one before." He remarked, receiving a growl and angry glare from Derek before the older man walked upstairs and left us to look on after him at his retreating figure.

"Well, that could have gone slightly better." Isaac commented, making me pinch his side lightly as my arm was wrapped around his middle.

"I'm getting changed, as much as I like your leather jacket; I actually need something on underneath." I sighed, prying myself away from him and scampering up the stairs towards my room where I had every intention of getting dressed before going to see if my older brother had calmed his anger yet and was ready to actually talk instead of growl.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Once I was comfortably dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and one of Isaac's many shirts that I had stolen, I walked across the landing over to where Derek's room was located; softly knocking before just going in whether he wanted me to or not. I saw who I considered my older brother sitting on the edge of his bed with his in his hands as he continued looking down at the floor, not bothering to look up even when I poked the top of his head to get his attention.

"You know it's rude to ignore the presence of your little sister." I said, using the nickname he'd given me. Little sister, it wasn't that creative; but it meant a lot coming from him seeing as the whole of his family had been killed years ago and he'd distanced himself from almost everyone. "Derek look at me." I stated when my previous comment had little to no effect on him. His head slowly lifted up and I saw the pain reflected in his pale green eyes. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault; I should have stopped him from biting you."

"Who, Isaac? You couldn't have stopped that, if you did that would have been slightly awkward…" I trailed off as he looked at me with a deadpanned stare and motioned for him to carry on.

"Your father." He emphasised, making me blush lightly when I realised what he was talking about and how far I'd gone from the right answer. "If I was there he wouldn't have bitten you, you'd still be a normal human."

"If you had been there, he would have killed you in front of everyone in that room. I didn't like it at first I admit, but because I had you and Isaac and the pack all around me; I got used to it because frankly the support I received was amazing. Even if it was slightly annoying everyone watched all the little things I did in case any changes happened; I'm thankful that you did." I sat beside him and held my arms out for a hug with the sleeves of Isaac's shirt coming down past my hands so it looked like I didn't have any.

He reached out and rolled the sleeves up to my wrists so that my small hands were visible again before I tugged on his hand impatiently as my arms were tiring quickly from being held out waiting for him to hug me. He rolled his eyes playfully before wrapping his large arms around me and pulling me closer so I was sat on one of his legs as he hugged me tightly, resting his cheek on the top of my head and making me smile a little from the rare affection he showed. Although to be honest, most of the time he showed this side of him around me; apparently I reminded him a lot of his younger sister and he sought it in himself to protect me as best he could so that I never got hurt. It worked most of the time too, apart from this once.

The door to his room opened and Rose poked her head in before realising I was in here as well, making her smile a little bashfully, causing me to smile in amusement as she thought she got caught intruding.

"It's fine Rose, I was just stealing him before you got here." I said, making her giggle slightly before hugging me before I walked out the door; giving the side of my head a swift kiss before allowing me to leave and shut the door behind me so they could have privacy if Stiles was still here.

"You know they're gonna find out sooner or later." I heard Stiles' harsh whisper from the middle of the stairs where I had gotten to before his voice met my ears. "And then what do you think they're gonna do? You've kept this to yourselves when she can change and casually go on a killing spree!" Tears filled my eyes at the comment my friend made about the creature I turn into, it wasn't my fault this happened; nothing could have stopped it.

"I control it, so no; that won't happen. You're meant to be one of her best friends so act like one, don't go judging her behind her back, you know she wouldn't let that happen to anyone; she's got too good a heart for that." Isaac defended me, but I was still a little upset about what Stiles had said, in a way he was right. What would happen if I changed and Isaac wasn't there in time?

"I know that, I'm just trying to think of the things the others are gonna say when they find out, and trust me they will. You can't keep this hidden until the cure's found, that could take a really long time Isaac! How are you going to keep it quiet for the period of a year or something, huh? It's not possible, if everyone just knew now then incidents like when Scott nearly blew up on her wouldn't happen again."

I used the wall to lean on as I slid down and sat on the stir I had been standing on, listening to their argument over whether the others in the pack should know what's happened to me. To be honest, it was kind of upsetting me; I've caused two good friends to argue between themselves just because of what has happened to me. I guess my sniffle wasn't quiet enough as Isaac's head snapped up and over to me; his eyes widening slightly as he saw me hunkered down on the stair with my knees hugged to my chest as the sleeves of his shirt had fallen past my fingers again.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, stepping closer before I shook my head and scrambled back up the stairs and into my room; shutting the door behind me before collapsing front first onto my bed and burying my face into the pillow which coincidently smelt like Isaac.

The door to my bedroom opened a few seconds later and clicked shut again before soft footfalls met my ears as someone walked across the carpet to where I was sprawled out on my bed with my face hidden from view. Large warm hands that sent the familiar tingling sensation when they touched me allowed me to know it was Isaac that had followed me up, but it wasn't that surprising to me.

"Steph, look at me." His voice was soft as he spoke to me, but I still shook my head and sniffed again as a few tears leaked out my eyes; making me turn my head to the side where he wasn't crouched beside me so I could actually breathe properly. "Steph…"

"I made you argue, it's my fault." I whispered, using the end of the sleeve to wipe my eyes before tucking my head back into the pillow as Isaac moved to the other side of the bed to try and look at me. His hand slid under my face and turned my head so it was to the side, successfully letting Isaac look at me to see my stinging eyes as I held back more tears.

"None of this is your fault, if it's anyone's it should be mine. I'm the one that bit you and made you into the Kanima." I shook my head and tugged on the neckline of his shirt to get him next to me on the bed, getting the hint he laid beside me and I cuddled myself up to his chest; feeling the warmth and smell produced by him filling my senses and soothing me.

"I know you want to protect me as best you can, but I think Stiles is right." I said quietly, looking up at his blue eyes to see him flinch slightly. "They'll feel betrayed that we kept something like this hidden from them and knowing Scott can have a temper it wouldn't end well for some people."

"I know he's right, I just didn't want to admit it because I want you kept safe. If I could coddle you up in bubble wrap I would just so you wouldn't get hurt." His lips met my forehead as he placed a lingering kiss there before wrapping me up in his warm arms and pulling me closer. "Now sleep, I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow so I don't need you being grumpy from being tired."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I was on my own walking down the hallway towards my locker when I felt someone coming over to me, making me glance over to see Scott by himself too. I turned my head away sadly before stopping in front of my locker as he did the same a few seconds later; causing me to glance over at him and see the apologetic expression on his face.

"You don't have to say anything Scott, I know we're keeping things from you and you don't like it. But I'm just trying to figure out a way of telling you guys when I don't want you to freak out." I said quietly, swapping books to shove into my bag before closing my locker again.

"If it's something we can help with, then just tell it out straight; don't try and sugar coat it for us. We've been through worse things like Jackson being the Kanima, we can handle what you throw at us." I cringed as he threw that certain example out and obviously he noticed as I didn't hide it. "What?"

"I'm a Kanima." I mumbled, chewing on my knuckle as he continued looking at me with a slightly confused expression.

"I know I have enhanced hearing, but could you move your hand away from your mouth and not mumble it?" I sighed and flopped my arm back down to my side, opening my mouth to tell him before my eyes flicked to behind him; releasing a hiss as the Alpha stood a few yards away with a smirk on his face. "Steph…did you just hiss at me?"

"Not at you." I stated, making him turn round and see the other Alpha which had gotten Derek riled up the past few days. Scott's eyes flashed gold before he disappeared and Scott rounded on me suddenly.

"You just hissed!" he whisper-yelled, shock clearly evident on his face. "Oh God, Steph please don't tell me you changed into something." I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded lightly, looking back up at his face to see what his actions would be next. He ran a hand through his shorter hair before focusing on me again. "Are you a Kanima?" he asked quietly so no else in the hall would hear, making me nod once more and his face saddened as he looked at me like a lost puppy with his big brown eyes.

"Derek didn't bite me, Isaac did and it did something to the DNA already in my system; but don't blame him. It was my dad's fault for biting me in the first place last year." I said softly before feeling his arms around me as he hugged me tightly.

"Why didn't you say anything? We can try to help you."

"Deaton and Derek told us to keep it quiet." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder as he continued to hug me in front of my locker which was starting to receive a few stares as people came out of their classes. And that's exactly how Isaac and the rest of the pack found us, with him hugging me tightly and not wanting to let go while I had my head turned the other way so I could breathe and not be suffocated by his chest.

"Is everything okay?" Allison asked, watching my attempt of trying to tug myself away from Scott's grip only to make him hold me tighter so I couldn't get away as he shook his head to answer his girlfriend's question.

"No, it's really bad actually."

"What do you mean?" Boyd asked as I noticed Stiles' eyes widen.

"You know! Don't you." Scott nodded and Isaac sighed, running a hand through his slightly curly hair as it had grown out a little. "I told you they'd find out sooner rather than later." I reached my hand out towards Isaac and he pried Scott's arms from around me before hugging me to himself, letting me press my head against his chest as I looked at the group of people who had befriended me a year ago.

"She's like Jackson." Scott said quietly, making me feel Isaac tense up behind me; readying himself to get me out of harm's way should he need to. An acid feeling began crawling up my throat, but I tried to shake it off as everyone's attention was on Scott; waiting for him to tell them the truth which had been hidden for the past couple weeks. "She's a Kanima."

The feeling didn't go away and something was coming up my throat, making me have a feeling that it was more of the black stuff I had thrown up before I'd gone to Deaton the first time. I tore myself away from Isaac and started running towards the girls' bathroom, retching on the way there and hoping to god that I didn't bring it up in the hallway. That would be pretty hard to explain to the lingering students out here. I could faintly hear the rest of the pack following after me, one pair of feet faster than the others which I knew was Isaac. I ploughed through the door and was thankful that there was nobody in here before stumbling into the nearest cubicle and spewing the black stuff that had been coming up my throat and filling my mouth, nearly missing the toilet bowl in my haste.

A large hand appeared on my back and I could feel the heat of it penetrating through the shirt I was wearing, taking a glance back to confirm my suspicions of it being Isaac when he scooped my fringe back off my face. This was the second time he'd followed me into the girls' bathroom, he'll get caught doing this one day.

"I hate this." I croaked, dropping down to my knees and feeling Isaac's hand tug on my hair slightly as he was still holding it away from my face and didn't expect me to suddenly sit down on the floor. I was sick again and Isaac crouched down beside me as I felt more eyes on my hunched over form before my boyfriend's comforting voice filled my ears and lulled me into a sort of trance-like state.

It was almost like he was trying to make me fall asleep, because that's exactly how I felt at that moment in time. The quiet talking of the others broke through my head and my eyes snapped open again as I sat up straighter, feeling the presence of someone that I really didn't like outside in the hall.

"Tell him to go away." I moaned, dropping my head sideways onto Isaac's shoulder as he continued to sit with me; seemingly oblivious to the fact that he could get caught in here.

"Who?" Allison asked softly, moving closer so she stood in the doorway of the cubicle I was in.

"I don't know his name, the guy that always follows me from the lacrosse team." I complained, feeling the energy drain out of me as my backside plonked down on the cold floor.

"Oh you mean Jack?" Lydia piped up, making me swivel my head round to look at her. "He's always asking for you, kinda creepy if you ask me as he only started doing it last year. He's too slimy for my tastes." She flicked her strawberry blonde hair to the side slightly and I gave her a weak smile.

"Trust me, I know what you mean."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Derek had a temper tantrum last night, he wrecked the whole basement of the house while Isaac and I both stayed away from him with me cuddled up in Isaac's arms on the roof of the house; looking at the stars in the deep blue night sky as crashes could be heard from the bottom of the house. Derek didn't like that the secret had gotten out, but that was to be expected; he always had trouble controlling his anger when something didn't go his way or the way he was expecting.

Today was another day at school where I was trying my hardest to keep distance between Jack and the new Alpha that goes here. I was currently sitting on the lowest level of bleachers watching the lacrosse practise before lunch during the free period I had; only having eyes for Isaac as he ran across the pitch taking part in the game. Stiles was sitting beside me fiddling with his new phone as it his old one had been unfortunate enough to be in the way of Derek's anger and ended up crushed into pieces the other night.

"Can't believe he smashed my phone. What had it ever done to him?" Stiles muttered, making a small smile curl my lips upwards before it dropped as soon as Jack came waltzing over to where I was situated.

"Stiles!" I hissed, keeping my voice low only to receive nothing in return from the dorky boy beside me. I hit him in the chest, making him whine before he looked to where I indicated with my head, eyes widening as he saw who it was. "What do I do?"

"Kick him in the balls?" he suggested, shrugging slightly and making me roll my eyes before Jack had finally reached us. Before the guy had a chance to say anything my leg shot up and connected my foot between his legs in the form of a swift kick which instantly had him on the ground in the foetal position. "Nice." Stiles bobbed his head as he looked down at the writhing boy on the grassy ground before the both of us stood as practise was over.

Isaac immediately had me in his arms while sending a rather frightening glare to Jack on the ground who shrunk back a little from the intensity of it before leading me back into the school and positioning me right beside the boy's locker room door to wait for him to change. Isaac was taking me for ice cream like he did when I first met him. A smile touched my lips as my mind drifted back to the boy who didn't run away from me, leaning against the wall as my eyes slipped shut; allowing the flashbacks to become clearer as I imagined them on the backs of my eyelids. All of the times that I had spent with him rotated through my mind as if I were watching a film of how our relationship progressed and grew until he had asked me to be his girlfriend.

A single tear slipped from my closed eye and I felt it slowly run down my cheek before a warm thumb wiped it away and a hand cupped the side of my face with their palm resting against my cheek. I knew who it was from the feeling I received when he touched me. Isaac was the only boy I obtained a tingling sensation of warmth from wherever he touches me. My eyes opened again to find him staring down at me with a small frown. Before he could say anything I already had my arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the side of my head pressed against his chest so I could hear his heartbeat.

"Thank you for never leaving me." I whispered, knowing he would hear me perfectly. His arms wound tightly around me as he bent down a little to be closer to my own small height; therefore his chin was right above my head as he held me securely.

"I will never leave you, not even if thousands of people were trying to pull me away; I'd hold on as tight as I could just to keep you."

/

Isaac and I were cuddled up side by side in a booth in the ice cream parlour and funnily enough the woman that served us the very first time was here again, making me smile as I buried my face in Isaac's neck.

"What?" he chuckled, wrapping one of his arms around me so that his hand was resting on my hip.

"The first time you brought me here there was a woman who said we were cute together when we weren't going out. She's right over there." I indicated towards the older woman with my head and looked up to see Isaac follow where my nudge was and saw the smile creeping onto his mouth.

"Well, I guess she was right then." He commented before tickling me slightly and causing me to giggle while trying to squirm away from the offending fingers. I ended up situated sideways on his lap before he pressed a sweet kiss to my lips, making smile as my cheeks warmed up a little. "I love the way I can still make you blush." He smiled, bumping his forehead onto mine lightly before the woman came over and placed the sundae on the table in front of us; giving us a knowing smile before leaving again.

As soon as she'd left I stuck the end of Isaac's nose into the whipped cream, laughing lightly as he looked at me in shock before I leant forward and licked it off; seeing the pink that stained both of his cheeks. I flashed him a grin before hunkering down against his chest as we just enjoyed each other's company even though the things happening at the moment were far from relaxing.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Now that the whole back knew about my 'condition' they accompanied me to the animal clinic to visit Deaton for an update along with Derek and Isaac. As soon as I entered the back room I could tell that Deaton had gotten nowhere by seeing the slightly dishevelled look about him; feeling a little bad as he must have spent numerous nights just trying to find a cure. I had a feeling that Derek saw the look Deaton gave me as his temper flared up again, causing many a glass beaker to be smashed onto the floor before anyone had a chance to stop him.

"Derek, this is hard for him; understand that this isn't just a regular thing that happens every day." I said in an attempt to calm the anger of the Alpha who was no scowling heavily at everyone in the room. His fist went to smash one of the glass cabinets, but my hand shot out and grabbed it before he managed to connect with the glass; making me look over at me in shock. "Derek, stop." I hissed. "Taking out your anger like this is not going to help anyone, when has it ever helped you before?"

He grumpily pulled his hand out of my grasp before sulking off into one of the corners of the room as I turned back to Deaton to receive what he was going to tell me before the werewolf had another tantrum in his animal clinic.

/

I was playing with one of the cats through the cage bars while Deaton had to go answer to a client that I presume wanted to pick up a pet before my neck cracked to the side and made me hiss as I stumbled away from the cage; causing the pack's attention to snap over to me as the familiar voice of Jack from the lacrosse team could be heard in the reception area in the front of the building. I blinked rapidly and stumbled into the storage closet, using the dark as I shifted just after calling out Isaac's name. Footsteps came running in, but I had already managed to elude everyone's grasp and got outside where I could see Jack getting into his car and driving away from the clinic, making me crouch to go after him.

Before I had a chance to move two large black jeeps pulled up and men with guns came pouring out, making me realise they were hunters. I hissed before dodging the gun fire and jumping back into the clinic where I shot past a mildly surprised Deaton and collided into the body of Isaac, making sure my claws were away from him as he was my master.

"Steph, change back now." He whispered hurriedly, making me hear the urgency in his voice. I tried to shift back as fast as I could, but a few of the hunters were already in the doorway a few seconds before I managed to change which meant that they saw me naked, but they also now knew I was a Kanima which really wasn't good at all.

Isaac bundled me closer to his body and turned round so I was facing away from the hunters as Deaton came back in to try and distract them as we escaped through the back door. I shivered once we got outside and Allison removed the long trench-like coat she was wearing and awkwardly put it on me as Isaac wouldn't let me go, making me give her a thankful smile as I wrapped it tightly around my front so nothing could be seen anymore.

"Bugger." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes as I felt Isaac pick me up so he could run without me flashing anything to the others; it's not like they didn't just see everything a minute ago.

/

Erica swung through my open window, successfully scaring me and almost making me drop the towel I had wrapped around my body from just coming out the bathroom, causing her to look over at me with a smile as she made herself comfortable on my bed.

"Erica!"

"What? We're both girls here, plus I saw you earlier; it doesn't make a difference." She gave me a smile and leant her back against the headboard of my bed while she looked at me.

"I'm trying to forget the fact that basically the whole pack, Deaton and a few strangers saw me naked, thanks for bringing that back up." I muttered, walking over to my closet and changing in front of her anyway seeing as she did have a point.

Once I had a pair of girl boxers and one of Isaac's long sleeved shirts on I walked over and collapsed onto my bed with my head on Erica's chest; making her wrap her arms around me in a hug as I snuggled up to her. I hadn't been able to bond with her in a while and to be honest, I missed it.

"You okay?" she asked quietly as I felt her tucking the stands of hair back in where they'd come out of the bun I had piling most of my hair on the top of my head to keep it off my neck. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist, playing with the ends of hair that came down to the top of her waist now she'd grown it a little more.

"I don't want to die." I whispered, feeling her shift slightly to look down at me as I continued to avert my gaze from her eyes and just stared at the wall of my room. "We couldn't save Jackson, so how are we going to save me? I don't want to hurt anyone, maybe it would just be better. I'm scared, but I'd let myself die instead of hurting any of you or murdering some innocent bystander just because I shifted when I got frustrated." The door of my room slammed open, hitting the wall behind it and making me jump before looking over to see Isaac standing in the doorway; breathing slightly heavier and his eyes glowing the golden shade from the wolf in him.

"You are not going to let yourself die." He growled, making me see a flash of fang. "If you even think of doing anything stupid, I'll find out. We're going to find the cure and you're gonna live, that's the end of it." Before I could say anything he turned on his heel and stalked back out the doorway towards his own room; leaving me confused as well as a little upset with Erica beside me; pulling me closer as if she knew what I was feeling.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Erica had left a few hours ago and I found myself fidgeting underneath the covers of my bed as I couldn't get to sleep; sniffing quietly as I tried to keep the tears at bay. The luminous digital numbers from my clock told me it was very early in the morning, around one thirty, and it didn't help that I had school tomorrow as it was only Wednesday. I sighed and sat upright, hanging my legs off the edge of my bed and letting my toes brush against the floor as I looked through the gap in the curtains outside of the window at the dark night sky. There were no stars tonight.

I stood up and quietly slipped out from my bedroom, walking lightly across the hardwood floor of the hallway towards the room Isaac occupied. The door clicked softly as I shut it behind me after successfully getting into his bedroom and made my way over to his bed where I could see him sleeping underneath the duvet which was sprawled haphazardly across him. I carefully pulled it round so that he was covered properly before slipping into the free side of the bed and turning so my back was facing him, training my eyes on the opposite wall as a few tears leaked from my eyes. I sniffed quietly and shut my eyes, finally falling asleep knowing that the boy I love was only a foot away from me.

/

Isaac's POV

The annoying beep of the alarm clock on the table beside my bed had me groaning as I rolled over and slammed my hand down to make it stop, sighing as I was successful in stopping the irritating noise; I honestly have no clue why they were even invented all they do is annoy people. I rubbed my hands over my face as I lay on my back before pausing as I sensed someone in the bed with me, sitting upright quickly before looking to my left and seeing the small figure of Steph curled up on her side with her back facing me. She must have snuck in during the night, I never even heard her come in.

Amazingly she hadn't woken up from the noise I'd been making which confused me slightly as whenever a noise sounded she would usually wake up, either grumpy or confused. I was reaching out to touch her when she rolled over so she was facing me, still sound asleep as her breathing was slow and even and matched her heart rate. I noticed the dried tear tracks down both of her cheeks and frowned, having a feeling that she'd cried herself to sleep once she got in here. But why would she do that? Unless what I did last night had made her upset.

I groaned quietly and slapped the heel of my hand onto my forehead at my stupidity, I'd upset my mate and then just left her for the rest of the night. I inspected her carefully and saw that there were faint outlines of dark bags under her eyes which had me thinking how long she'd stayed up for before eventually falling asleep. I leant back against the headboard and just watched her, seeing the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed; the way her lips parted as her breath puffed out softly from between her pink lips and just the way that she always looked so innocent and calm when she slept. Something I wish she could be all the time when she was awake, not having to worry about all the drama of me being a werewolf and hunters existing.

I saw a small tear escape from the corner of her eye and reached out, lightly wiping it away and coincidently waking her up as I did so. I looked down at her as she tried to wake herself up properly, I always found it cute when she did this as she'd rub her eyes and the face she'd pull would be adorable. She blinked blearily up at me and the glassy look in her eyes gave away that she didn't get much sleep last night, making me feel completely awful as I knew I was the cause of it. I slid down the bed so that I could be eye level with her and she sniffed lightly, rubbing her nose with the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing; making me notice it was one of my old ones I hardly wore anymore.

The rims of her eyes were a light pink which gave away that she did in fact cry herself to sleep as well as the lack of it she got and I reached out, stroking the side of her face lightly with my thumb; making her sniff again as her glassy eyes stared at me. Her eyelids drooped shut and I saw the force in which she had to get them open again, making me pull her closer and tuck her head under my chin to make her feel safe.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, feeling her small hands grabbing at the shirt I was wearing. "I just don't want you to die, I don't know what I'd do if you did."

"I love you." She whispered, bringing a small smile to my face; it had been a while since either of us had said that to one another due to all the chaos that had suddenly been aroused in the past couple weeks.

"Love you too, never forget that." I kissed her forehead and just lay with her as she began falling back to sleep; neither of us seeming to care that we would miss most of the school day.

End Isaac's POV

/

Isaac and I had made it to school for the beginning of the last period of the day, walking into chemistry with our hands laced tightly together and taking the desk beside Allison and Scott. Our hands rested on the top of the desk with mine on top of his as he wouldn't let my fingers go from between his own, making me feel more comforted with his presence right beside me seeing as the other Alpha was located at the back of the classroom. That was why the pack were situated nearer the front this lesson.

"Can anyone tell me what the equation for sugar is?" Mr Harris drawled in his usual monotone voice before fixing his gaze on the boy beside me. "Isaac, can you tell me?" I didn't like the way he looked at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as I whispered the answer lowly to him, so quiet that only wolf hearing would have been able to pick it up clearly.

"C12H22O11." Isaac replied, squeezing my hand back as a thank you as he couldn't speak to me with Harris staring at him in mild surprise.

"Perhaps you do listen, well, congratulations Mr Lahey. You have moved further up my favourite list, whereas Stilinski is still at the bottom."

"Hey!" Stiles' voice sounded form behind me, making me cringe slightly; wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, do any of you hear that? It's Stilinski, opening his mouth when he shouldn't. Again." Harris drawled, making me frown slightly; not liking the way he was talking to one of my best friends. "If I happen to hear your voice once more in my lesson, you have detention after school."

"But lacro-" I twisted round in my seat and clamped my free hand over his mouth to shut him up, giving him a look as to not push his luck. I knew what Harries was like; he stuck to his word when he says detention. The Alpha who was sitting right at the back of the room by the windows caught my gaze and smirked at me, causing me to give him a glare in return before moving and sitting in the seat properly again with Isaac glancing down at me before fiddling with my fingers as a distraction.

The rest of the lesson passed slowly, but at least there were no more incidents like the one Stiles nearly had earlier. Isaac kissed me before I followed Allison and Lydia to the lacrosse field and sat down on the bleachers to watch the practise, Erica had to go home and explain to her mum why she was out later last night; to which she was round my house but I don't know what excuse she was going to use seeing as her mum has no idea about her being a werewolf.

"You okay?" Allison asked, looking at me as I pulled the collar of one of Isaac's sweatshirts up to my chin to keep warm. "With everything that's happening just know that we're here for you no matter what." I gave her a small smile and rested y head on her shoulder as she put hers on top of my head while Lydia was huddled up to my other side as the season was changing into the early winter; making it colder outside in the late afternoon/early evenings of Beacon Hills.

"I hope it snows this year." I remarked quietly, seeing the smile that lifted Isaac's lips as I watched him out on the field; making me realise that he could hear all three of us talking from our huddled positions on the benches.

"Why? That means I have to look like a penguin to try and keep warm with all the layers on." Lydia whined, making me give a light tug on a piece of her strawberry blonde hair.

"So I can push Isaac in it." I giggled as his head snapped towards me with an expression of mock horror before the ball flew past him as he was distracted; causing the two girls I was with to laugh out loud at the accusing expression that overtook his face when he realised what had happened. I shrugged innocently before cuddling up in between them and following Isaac's movements with my blue eyes while I was trying to ignore the feeling of someone staring at me.

"I know you can hear me." A slightly familiar voice met my ears and I realised it was the younger Alpha who'd just moved into the school. "I know what you are, and you'll listen to what I want you to do or your little boyfriend and the pack won't be seeing another day."

"Go away." I muttered, narrowing my eyes as I could feel him sitting a few bleachers back.

"Oh sweetheart, don't reject me; that hurt." He mocked, making me clench my fists as anger flushed through me. "Oh careful, wouldn't want to go lizard out here with people watching would you? Or should I delve a little deeper and set my claws on the human beside you, the one that can't wield the crossbow."

I shot up off the bench and climbed up the others to reach the Alpha near the top before tackling him roughly, making him fall of the bench and the both of us to tumble down the bleacher stairs onto the grassy ground of the field. I managed to get a few punches in to his face before a pair of strong arms grasped around my waist and pulled me off him, making me kick my legs out to try and wipe the smirk from his ugly face. A face pressed close to mine and I realised it was Isaac who had a hold of me, causing me to calm slightly but still glare at the Alpha as were the other members of the pack before Coach Finstock came over blowing the whistle he forever had hanging round his neck.

"Burchell!" he exclaimed, stopping near Isaac as he had my feet a little ways off the ground before glancing down at the boy with a bloody nose and looking back at me. "Good job, didn't know you had it in you."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Allison asked, making the coach blow his whistle again.

"Clean up, practise over!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I was sulking a little outside the gym building as I was waiting for Isaac to come out from changing along with Scott and Boyd. Allison and Lydia had to go and I couldn't leave until Isaac was out so Derek can take us both home seeing as we lived together in my original house. I began chewing on my nail as boredom started slipping in before a muffled commotion caught my ears from inside the building I was outside of. A roar which sounded frighteningly similar to Isaac's rang out and before I could think I was running inside and into the boys' locker room to find the Alpha winning in a fight between the three Betas.

Derek had just appeared from coming though one of the back windows, but the other Alpha was already charging at me when the three guys were down; making me shoot my arm out in front of me and feel my fingertips pressed hard against something squishy. I looked up slightly and found that my claws had come out and stabbed him straight in the base of the throat, making his eyes widen a little as he choked. I pulled my arm back and he immediately fell to the floor, unable to move due to the paralytic toxin from the venom in my claws which had now retracted; leaving blood coating the tips of my fingers.

I pulled a face and found a towel caught on the end of a metal storage cage which I used to wipe my fingers off so they weren't covered in red. Derek's head snapped to the door where footsteps could be heard coming closer from the hall.

"Hunters, we have to go. Now." He stated, hauling Scott and Boyd to their feet as they wobbled unsteadily before I rushed over to Isaac who was having trouble sitting up; making him look at me.

"Go." he whispered, trying to push me in the direction the other three were heading; but I shook my head and helped him up onto his feet before he fell into me and making me notice the four deep claw rips which ran from the left side of his ribs to the middle of his stomach. I whined slightly as I thought about how much pain he would be in and had to half drag him over to the larger window they had gone out of, making me lean him up against the wall as I climbed through first. "Steph, just leave me and go. I don't want them catching you."

"And I don't want them catching you." I stated, reaching in and grabbing him under the arms; using the enhanced strength being the Kanima had given me to pull him through the space after me and hoisting him up so he was leaning heavily against my left side while my arm was around him and his was hanging over my shoulders. A shot ran out before a blinding pain burned through the top of my leg, making me lose my grip on Isaac as I fell forward which in turn caused him to fall as he was using me for support. I squirmed in pain before feeling the strange tingling sensation I get when a wound heals.

"Steph, run!" Isaac roared, making me see him change as what I presumed was anger coursed through him; roaring at the hunters who had followed us out the window and now had guns trained on the both of us. I moved and crouched over Isaac in a defensive position as he couldn't get up from the ground; making the hunters back off slightly as a hiss escaped me.

"Watch her; she's like the Whittemore kid." One of them warned, making the others shuffle nervously as I could smell the fear that was weaving into their bodies as they eyed me carefully. A gun appeared by the side of my face and I reached out, grabbing it and bending the metal upwards just as he let a bullet go; only to have it shoot up into the air. The others stepped forwards quickly and I snapped my head over to them; releasing a…roar?

"What the hell is she?!"

I snarled again before grabbing Isaac and dragging him off into the woods out of sight before picking him up and leaning him against me once more. I felt two sharp points nudging against my bottom lip and ran my tongue over my teeth ti find I had two sets of fangs, just like a werewolf. I looked up at Isaac and saw the surprise flicker across his face as he glanced down at me.

"I have no clue what's happening to you, so let's get to Deaton." He said, making me nod before letting him use me as a sort of walking stick to help him keep on his own feet. "Wait, you got shot!" His hand pressed against the back of my thigh where the bloodstain on my jeans was, but there was no wound.

"It healed." I replied simply, seeing him sigh in relief out the corner of my eye. "You, however, are not so lucky. So stop whinging and let me take care of you." I secured my hold on him and began walking quickly towards where the animal clinic was located while he was being half dragged beside me.

/

Isaac's head was resting in my lap and Deaton was working on cleaning and stitching the rips in his side and stomach while my fingers were slowly running through his soft curls to keep him soothed as the needle was being pierced through his flesh over and over again.

"I think that the werewolf DNA in your system is trying to get through. It has always been there from the bite you received from your father, but something has triggered it to come further to the surface. When you're angry the Kanima takes over, but when you get protective then the werewolf side tries to rise up instead." Deaton explained, wiping one of the stitched up wounds with alcohol; making Isaac's face scrunch up in pain as I stoked his cheeks to calm him. I felt someone ruffle my hair from behind me and tilted my head back to see the upside down face of Derek as he stood there.

"You're always getting the brunt of it, aren't you?" he sighed, pinching my nose gently in the way an older brother would tease his younger sister; making me try and lick it before he pulled his hand a safe distance away.

"The weak fall, but the strong will remain and never go under." I quoted, nodding to add emphasis to my point. Isaac's hand reached up and held my arm, making me look down at him.

"You just quoted Anne Frank." He stated, making me quirk an eyebrow as I looked down at my boyfriend's face.

"You've read Anne Frank?" I questioned, seeing the smile that tilted his lips up at the corners.

"I've read many books over the years; I never used to be one for socialising. And you're bleeding again." His thumb came up and wiped at the space under my nose and just above my top lip, making me see the black blood which now adorned the pad of his thumb. I sighed and accepted the massive wad of tissue Derek had just gotten out of what seemed like thin air as I didn't see him move, shoving it up my nose so my hands were free to continue playing with Isaac's hair.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_I found myself standing alone in what appeared to be the woods around Beacon Hills, looking vacantly through the brush to see a figure standing there with what seemed like no clothing on. Once I realised it was a guy I instantly kept my eyes trained up on the back of his head, not wanting to see anything below his waist. The only male I was comfortable like that around was with Isaac, seeing as he is my boyfriend. The boy turned around and my breathing hitched slightly as the face of Jackson Whittemore met my eyes. _

"_Jackson?" I asked, stepping back a little as he walked forward to where I was standing in the middle of a small clearing of trees and vegetation. He nodded once before smirking as he realised why I was a little embarrassed at looking at him and a pair of jeans and a shirt suddenly appeared on him. "Wha…?" _

"_This is your dream Burchell, anything you think goes unfortunately. But hear me out before you supposedly make me disappear." I nodded cautiously and he seemed to relax the tiniest amount. "I'm only helping you because you mean so much to Lydia. If she were to lose you as well, she would be worse than when I died; and I don't want that to happen to her. Believe it or not I actually did love her, still do actually." _

"_I know that." I said softly, making him look at me with a small smile before his expression turned serious again as he walked closer so he was around a foot away from me. _

"_I know what's happened to you Steph, you've become into the Kanima like I did. The best thing to do is try not to let the anger and hate make you shift; focus on something that keeps you grounded. I know that your master happens to be Isaac, so just keep him in your mind all the time; and only shift when it's really necessary." _

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked, feeling myself frown as I looked at him. "You hate me, you're the one which made my life a worse hell than it already was with my Alpha father beating me nearly every single night and then you proceeded to torment me through the day at school saying that I made your life horrible? You had no idea what shit I was going through when you were alive, so give me one good reason as to why I should listen to you now." _

"_Because." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "One, you know what I'm telling you is right. And the second thing is that Lydia doesn't deserve the girl she considers to be a sister to her die. You don't know how much therapy her mother put her through after the accident nearly two years ago at the video store; the trauma that she had has only just reduced. And the reason for that is because you came here." _

"_Fine." I said quietly, nodding my head. "But only because you love her, I know you did. Every time I would see you looking at her like she was some sort of diamond that you couldn't bear to lose." _

"_And that's exactly how Isaac sees you." Jackson stated, making me look at him inquisitively. "If Isaac were to lose you it would kill him, just be careful in the very near future because something bad is going to happen. I can't tell you what, but I know that all of you will get through it; even you." _

_His image began to fade out until he was gone completely and I was left looking round the area he had only been in seconds before. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself to go back to where Isaac was, feeling myself slowly being sucked into what felt like a vortex before snapping my eyes open as a bright light shone straight into my eyes. _

My eyes shot open and I flinched back as the sunlight from my window hit me brightly in the eyes, making me squint to try and see where I was before finding that I was in bed in my own bedroom. I sat up and drifted my mind back to the dream I had with Jackson, remembering the words he had said to me and deciding to trust him this once even though he was like the devil to me when he was alive. I was still a little shocked about it; it was like he purposely stuck himself in my dream.

"Rise and shine pumpkin!" Rose burst through the door of my room with a large smile on her face only to see me staring in front of me with a small frown on my face. "You okay muffin?" she asked, dumping herself at the bottom of my bed and looking at me.

"He's helping me." I said, switching my gaze to her as she stared at me curiously with hazel eyes. "Jackson's helping me." I noticed Isaac leaning against the doorframe shirtless as he looked at me with curious eyes.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly as he continued looking at me and I kept finding myself getting distracted by his chest. I noticed the smirk that was beginning to curl his lips upwards and scoffed.

"You did that on purpose, I know you don't sleep shirtless most of the time." I threw one of my pillows at him and he caught it before it hit him in the face, chuckling as he dropped it by the door before blowing me a kiss and running back into his own room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Something made a crunching sound as Isaac and I were making our way to the abandoned subway station where training was taking place for the werewolves. We were a few yards away from the entrance when the sounds became louder and Isaac pushed me behind him as the both of us stopped; looking round the dimming woods for the source of the noises. A flare went off, momentarily blinding Isaac and rendering him useless as he waited for his sight to come back, but was knocked out the ground by hunters that were gathering in the clearing.

"Derek!" I yelled, stumbling backwards before being tackled by something with claws which stabbed into my leg; making me cry out and Isaac panic when he could hear me but not see me properly.

"Steph?!" I heard him calling my name, but I couldn't reply as I was trying to push the Alpha off of me only to nearly receive what would have been the third werewolf bite when Derek barrelled into him and ripped him off me. I rolled to the side and got back up onto my feet, looking round and finding Isaac now standing again on the other side of the clearing as hunters had separated us by pushing through the middle of the pack.

I hissed a warning at a couple of hunters that came too close to me with their guns raised, making them back off slightly before feeling the sensation of my skin changing into scales once more; I hated this so much but there was no other way to protect myself or others around me when I was a human. I took Jackson's advice and kept the image of Isaac in the back of my mind so if I had to shift quickly I could do it when I pictured him.

Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were seemingly outnumbered by hunters as they tried to force them away and Derek was having a little trouble with the other Alpha and became distracted when an arrow went through his thigh. I hissed and jumped over, landing on the Alpha's back only to get a sharp tug on my tail with clawed hands; making me more annoyed. I grabbed him round the throat and picked him off the ground before flinging him to the other side of the clearing; causing him to connect with the base of a tree trunk before looking down at the man I considered an older brother.

He ripped the arrow out of his thigh and I found myself stumbling back as a shower of bullets rained down on me; causing pain to explode throughout my whole body and making me hiss while I writhed backwards, trying to get away from them. Roars cut through the machinery and Erica and Isaac were the ones kicking the hunters down and breaking their guns so they had fewer weapons.

"Steph, behind you!" Scott yelled, making me turn round and feel an intense pain spread through my chest before I realised that the Alpha had gotten back up and now had his claws buried deep inside my chest frighteningly close to my heart. I let out a screech and felt the change recede from me; leaving me back as a human before coughing and spraying red blood onto him as he still had that horrible sharp hold on me.

"No!" I limply fell off his claws and thudded hard onto the ground after hearing the anguished cry from someone who sounded very familiar, but my hearing was fading along with my sight as I stared up at the darkening sky. Allison's face flashed in front of me before something soft wrapped around my body, thanking her mentally for covering me up so I wasn't naked in front of everyone again.

Isaac's face appeared above mine and I knew one thing was certain as I saw tears pooling in his blue eyes, I would always have him while I stared up at him with hazy eyes and feeling the blood pooling around my chest; making it harder to breathe. I was glad the last thing I saw was his face, now I could picture it forever as the darkness seeped into me before everything turned pitch black.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Derek's POV

Isaac's expression was devastated before turning into pure anger as he shifted, glancing at me before the both of us began closing in on the Alpha which had killed her. I could feel the sadness as I saw my little sister die, but the fury soon outweighed that as I lunged at him; feeling teeth and claws come in contact with this pathetic excuse for a werewolf.

Unsurprisingly Isaac beat me to the punch and delivered a nearly killing blow, grudgingly letting me actually kill him as he would have become an Alpha if were to do it. After he was dead Isaac jumped on him and continued to literally rip him to shreds, haunting some of the hunters as they took in the image of what he was doing. As much as I thought he deserved it, I pulled Isaac off the now mangled corpse; feeling him resist before pulling him to me and hugging him tightly. It was out of my nature I know, but it was something that Steph always wanted me to do; be more affectionate towards my pack and why not start now? Seeing as she was now dead I felt it would honour her wish.

"Leave." I stated, staring at the hunters with a hard expression. "Leave!" I roared when they didn't move, making them scramble back and leave the clearing. I felt my eyes stinging as the familiar feeling of tears met me, I hadn't cried since the death of my family in the fire; now it felt as though it was happening again with Steph.

The pack all had tears either in their eyes or in the case of Erica, Allison and Isaac streaming down their faces; it made me feel like I'd failed to protect her. I felt something wet slide down my cheek and turned my head away when I realised I was openly crying, feeling a lump build in my throat as I glanced over at the fragile bloodied body of the younger girl I swore I would look after like she was my own family.

Isaac pulled away from me and stumbled over to his mate, dropping to his knees beside her with his hands hovering slightly as if he didn't know whether to touch her or not. My heart immediately went out to him, I know how strong the connection between them was and now it had just been tore away from him.

End Derek's POV

Isaac's POV

I whined slightly before slipping my hands underneath the top half of her body and pulling her up off the ground a little so I could hold her one last time. Her skin was nion white and her lips were turning blue, she didn't look like the person she was when she was alive with me this morning. I smoothed the matted hair away from her face and I could literally feel my heart breaking as I stared down at her through blurry vision due to the tears which wouldn't stop.

"I love you." I whispered, my voice cracking as I said the words which meant so much to me; crying even more when I realised I would never hear them from her again. I hugged her tightly to me with her cold face pressed against my neck as mine was buried in the hair that I loved to run my fingers through, remembering the softness and the scent that used to float up into my nose as she leaned back against my chest when we watched movies.

I sobbed and felt my body shaking as I held her close to me, not wanting to let go and admit she was gone forever. I wanted her by my side, she was the other half of my heart and now it was torn away making me feel horrible. I didn't like this at all; I just wanted her back so badly. Someone's hand appeared on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly before trying to pull me away from her; making me resist as I wanted to stay with her.

"Isaac, you have to let her go." Deaton's voice met my ears and I shook my head as the continuous stream of tears flowed down my cheeks. "You can't do anything now Isaac, it's time to move."

"No!" I yelled, tightening my grip on her only to be torn away by Derek and held back as I tried desperately to reach out for Steph; the girl I love who was being carried away by the vet. "Please!"

"Isaac…" Scott said softly, making me turn and latch tightly onto him as I cried; not caring if I looked weak. The girl I was going to spend forever with was now gone and there was absolutely nothing I could do to bring her back.

End Isaac's POV


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Isaac's POV

It's been 24 hours since the death of Steph, and the feeling had only gotten worse inside of me. I felt like everything was closing in on me without her there to stop them, the memories of my father beating and locking me in the freezer; the nightmares were back and I didn't have her to fight them off with me. I was slowly losing everything I once had, and it felt like I was dying from the inside out.

My room was dark as I sat in the middle of my bed, my knees pulled up to my chest with one of Steph's shirts pressed against my nose so her smell wafted into my senses; trying desperately to think that she was still here with me so I wouldn't go insane. Rocking back and forth slightly I glanced out the window to see the billions of tiny specks of stars in the sky, only making the painful memory of starwatching with her come back up and fill my eyes with tears that would soon spill over onto my cheeks. My breaths came in small gasps as I could feel the panic welling up inside my chest, I didn't know what to do anymore; she was my rock whether she knew it or not. I needed her, I always needed her.

The pain in my chest worsened and I cried out, falling sideways onto the mattress and curling up into a ball; shaking as a cold sweat appeared on my forehead. I clutched the shirt tighter to me and squeezed my eyes shut, curling in on myself in an attempt to find some sort of comfort.

"Isaac, I know it's hard but-"

"You have no idea how it feels." I gasped, continuing to tremble as the room began to feel humid and extremely uncomfortable. Scott's hand came down on the back of my shoulder and I curled up tighter, wanting the pain to end.

"I know I don't, but acting like this won't make anything better Isaac; you need to do something to try and distract yourself. This is why all of us are making you go to prom tonight."

"No!" I yelped, jumping away from him and successfully falling off the other side of the bed with a thump as I hit the floor. "No, I was going with Steph; I don't want to go." I felt him grab hold of one of my ankles and began dragging me from the room while I was still curled in on myself clutching the shirt to my chest as my nose was still buried in it. "I don't want to. "I murmured, feeling numerous pairs of eyes on me and causing me to hide my face in the shirt I had taken out of her room; nearly collapsing in there earlier from the memories that came rushing through my head.

"Isaac." Lydia's voice was soft as I sensed her near my face, looking up to see her kneeled beside my head and looking down at me with slightly pink eyes. "I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us, but at least just come to the prom with us so we can all be together. If you don't like it after an hour then you can come back here."

"Okay." I whispered, seeing the tiny smile that graced her face before she held her hand out towards me, making me use it to stand up. As I was slightly shaky on my feet Scott was by my side as he led me to the room where all the male members of the pack were going to get ready for the school dance.

/

I was the only one here without a date. Everyone had someone to dance with and probably that loves them as much as they do them. This wasn't a good idea, I could feel the sadness welling up in me again as I cast my eyes over all of the couple dancing on the floor; making my breathing become slightly faster and shallower as I tried to grasp a hold on the panic once more. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my hands into fists, ready to leave the school when a scent hit my nose like a freight train; causing my eyes to snap open again. I turned round in a small circle as I scanned the room for the source of the smell and froze as soon as my eyes hit it.

This was impossible.

End Isaac's POV


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Third Person's POV

Holding her hands above her head so the light hit them she could see the claws that protruded from each fingertip, looking at them in wonder before feeling her face to find the hair and ears of a werewolf as well as the fangs that stuck out of her mouth. Deaton came into view and the girl shifted back to her human self, making the vet smile as he watched her.

"You are one very lucky girl, now if I were you; I would be getting ready for the prom at the school. I will drop you off once you're done." He ushered her into the bathroom the animal clinic had near the back of the building and saw the dress that Allison and Lydia had helped her pick out already hanging on the back of the door when she closed it behind her.

The girl stripped and washed herself down using the sink and a towel to make do as a kind of shower/bath before slipping the dress on after drying her pale skin with another towel. Her hair had been washed previously and was now dried in neat waves which she left before leaving the bathroom with no makeup on as none had been provided. But she wasn't going there to look good; she just desperately wanted to see her mate again.

Deaton was good to his word and got to the school in record time miraculously without getting pulled over for speeding, making her realise that there must have been a cut on the time that Isaac would be there for. Thanking him she pulled up the edge of her dress slightly so it wouldn't drag along the ground and trip her before running into the gym where the prom was taking place; only stumbling a little once from the heels that adorned her small feet.

As soon as she burst into the large room, making a couple students look at her strangely, she took a few seconds to compose herself again before walking confidently through the crowds of people to find the one person that mattered most; finding him looking round as if he knew someone was here. His body faced her direction and he froze completely as his gaze locked on the girl's.

Isaac's POV

My eyes connected with the familiar blue ones that had haunted my mind the past day and I rubbed my own before looking back, seeing that she'd some closer than she was before, now only a few metres away from where I stood. The scent that was coming off her confirmed that it was indeed who I thought it was, but, she'd died. I saw her die in the clearing, so how could she be here?

"Steph…" I breathed, watching her nod as her blue eyes shimmered with tears which swum in her swirling ocean irises. "How?"

"You can thank Deaton for me still being alive." Her sweet soft voice was like music to my ears and I found my eyes slipping shut as a small smile tilted one side of my lips upwards. "Isaac, I'm not human though. The Kanima's gone, but I'm a werewolf now."

"But you're alive which has been my wish since I held your dead body in the clearing." My eyes opened and I quickly strode forward, collecting her up into my arms and the feelings of anger, sadness and pain instantly dispersed as the solid feel of her against me had my spirits lifting almost instantaneously. "I'm never letting you go again." I hugged her tightly as my nose buried in her hair, letting her scent engulf the whole of me as the both of us just stood in the middle of dancing students in one another's arms.

"I love you Isaac." She whispered, making tears spring to my eyes as I kissed her forehead before leaning down and looking her in the eyes.

"And I love you." I said sincerely, making her smile before she grabbed the sides of my head and kissed me; making me realise just how much I'd missed kissing her sweet lips. Her eyes flashed electric blue as the both of us pulled away, making me slightly surprised as I stood up to my proper height again. "Everyone's here." I said quietly, making her nod.

"I can smell them." I laughed lightly as she gave an indiscrete sniff, making her look up at me. "I'm new at this; don't poke fun at me just yet." I kissed her forehead once more before lacing my fingers through her hand as I looked down at her and the dress she was wearing.

"You look beautiful."

Her cheeks turned a light pink which made me smile before I pulled her over to where I was standing before; allowing her a good view of the rest of the pack who were in their pairs dancing and talking.

End Isaac's POV

"Wait, spare me one more hug before they bombard you."

"I'll always have time for you." I smiled, allowing him to pick me up in the hug I love so much from him and giggling a little as he spun around a few times as I kissed him again. "I will never grow tired of you." He placed me down again and I grabbed his fingers before walking closer to where the pack was, making myself known by whistling sharply and causing Isaac to chuckle. The pack snapped their heads over to look at me and I nearly laughed at the comical way all of their jaws dropped in sync. A couple seconds passed before they all came charging over at once, making Isaac step back with a laugh.

"You complete me!" he called over the small crowd which was now squishing me in the middle, making me laugh at the Iron Man quote he was referring to. I knew we'd watched that film too many times.

"You're alive!" Lydia sobbed, making me run my thumbs under her eyes as the eyeliner she had on as beginning to run. "How?"

"I don't know, ask Deaton the next time you see him." I could feel more tears welling up in my eyes as even the guys had a glassy look in their eyes, making me realise that all of them did actually love me.

The next few hours I didn't take for granted, any time from now onwards that I spend with my friends who I consider my family I will cherish as you never know when it could end. Right now I had the side of my head pressed against Isaac's chest as his arms were wrapped securely around my waist and mine were around his neck. The song that was playing had me holding back tears as to me it described our relationship perfectly.

I nuzzled my nose into the base of his throat which had him looking down at me with a smile gracing his lips. He nuzzled me back and I tightened my grip on him, making him bump his nose against mine as he looked at me. He kissed me sweetly before Coach Finstock came over telling everyone to 'stop with the tongue wars'. I laughed as he went past before Isaac went right against his orders in front of him by dipping me slightly and pressing his lips onto mine in a dramatic protest to the rules, causing his coach to have a mini spazz as he didn't know what to do.

/

Stiles had given Isaac and I a ride home and I couldn't wait to see Derek again. Isaac's hand was once again linked with mine as his fingers fit perfectly between my own while we walked up the path and into the house with him locking the door behind us once we were in the hallway.

"Isaac?" Derek called from the living room, making him lead me along behind him as he stood in the doorway of the room. "You didn't come home early like I thought you would, everything go okay then?" Derek asked, looking over at the tall boy I was hiding behind.

"It was way more than okay." He chuckled, making Derek look over at him inquisitively and I giggled quietly behind him before slipping past Isaac to stand in front of him; seeing Derek's face go almost completely slack in shock.

"Hey big brother." I smiled softly, watching as he stood up from the couch and came over; poking me in the shoulder as if to make sure I was really standing in front of him before wrapping his large arms tightly around me, lifting me off the ground as he did so.

The next few minutes consisted of Isaac and me trying to answer the questions Derek was asking while I was still being partly suspended in the air from his never ending hug in my dress. I finally managed to pull myself away and stand beside Isaac again before looking at Derek.

"One more thing changed." I said, making Derek motion for me to continue before I flashed him the fangs I had due to being a werewolf; seeing the look of surprise flash across his face. "I'm a werewolf now, when the Kanima died the wolf DNA took over which supposedly made me not die according to Deaton." I explained after retracting the fangs.

"Well, you were part of the pack anyway; this doesn't make a difference except for the fact that you now need to learn control on the full moon and find an anchor. Although I'm imagining that you already have one." He looked pointedly at Isaac and I felt myself blush a little from the accusing point. "Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow and it's past your bedtime."

Derek smirked at the spluttered excuses we came up with while pushing us to the stairway before waving us up with the smirk still planted firmly on his face. I scowled playfully at the older werewolf before grabbing Isaac's hand while my other went to lift my dress up slightly so I wouldn't trip on the stairs; dragging him into my room before Derek had a chance to protest as I kicked the door shut behind us, hearing the sigh that left him from the bottom of the stairs where we'd left him. Yep, it's going to take me a while to get used to enhanced hearing.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

My first full moon went surprisingly well and shocked the rest of the pack as well as Derek. I did shift, but I just continued to sit on the couch like nothing had happened; it may have been due to the fact that Isaac was sitting right beside me. And as we were mates, we were each other's anchors for the full moons. The only thing that made me different was that my eyes were electric blue instead of gold, to which Deaton explained that because I was basically dead and then reborn as a werewolf it was like being born one; so that's why I haven't got the golden eyes from being bitten.

I was standing between Allison and Lydia as the last words of the graduation ceremony were being spoken before nearly screaming in joy along with the other two beside me as we had officially graduated Beacon Hills High School. I found myself being squished between two overly excited girls before the guys of the pack along eth Erica came running over with large grins on their faces. Isaac stole me away from the girls and hugged me tightly, not bothering me anymore as I was less fragile than I was before I became a werewolf.

I caught his gaze and flashed him a smile, seeing the look of happiness on his face when all of us realised that we'd survived going through high school; and now it was onto college if our grades met the required ones for our different choices. I rubbed the tip of my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss before my head became squished in a rather ample chest which I soon realised was Erica's as she hugged me tightly after prying me away from Isaac who now looked like someone stole his puppy.

"You always hog her, my turn now." She protested, hugging me tighter as I tried to pull my face out of her chest to which Allison was attempting to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"As much as I love you Erica, get my face out of your chest." I stated, making the pack laugh before she released her tight grip on me. I pretended to gasp for air which earnt me a cuff round the back of the head from the girl I'd known since before she had become a werewolf.

I was cuddled back up against Isaac's side as everyone began talking about exams and other things probably to do with going to college as all of us wanted to go before my attention was side-tracked to Derek's figure which as now kneeled on the ground in front of Rose, making me eyes widen as I realised what he was doing. A large grin stuck to my face and I tugged repeatedly on Isaac's white shirt, successfully gaining his attention before motioning for him to look over where our Alpha and his mate were. The rest of the pack seemed to follow my lead as well just in time to see him slide the ring on and Rose literally throw herself at him; making me jump up and down in excitement as a cheer escaped me.

"Did he just propose?" Stiles asked, his face almost completely slack in shock. I nodded and soon gained myself the attention of my big brother by waving my arms frantically in the air, hearing him chuckle as he looked over at me. Two large hands grabbed my wrists and brought my arms back down to my sides so they wouldn't hit anyone in the face before lacing both his hands with mine.

The two older members of the pack made their way over and I launched myself at Derek, making him have to catch me so I wouldn't fall to the ground. I knocked my head against his chin as I landed on him and whined in pain before he kissed my forehead where the bone in his chin had made contact.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered, making me grin up at him as my feet were placed back on the ground. With a smile on my face I skipped back to Isaac who chuckled before wrapping one of his arms around both of my shoulders, leaning on me slightly as I cuddled right up to him; watching the rest of our year group celebrating actually passing high school.

/

As soon as I'd shut the front door after saying goodbye to Derek and Rose who were going to celebrate their engagement at dinner and then go back to a hotel, I found myself pinned a little harshly up against the wooden door with Isaac looming over me as a smirk was apparent on his face. He leant down and just as he was about to kiss me I turned my head to the side so he caught my cheek instead, making me laugh lightly as he released a small whine.

"Steph…" I smiled before turning my head back and kissing him softly, not taking things too fast and just enjoying the fact that I have him with me. The kiss was slow yet passionate as his hands came up and gently cradled my neck before he pulled back slightly so he could look at me. "What brought that on?"

"Are you really asking that right now?" I remarked, seeing the cute grin he flashed me before my vision was blocked by him kissing me again; making me shut my eyes as my wolf lurched at the fact my mate was this close to me.

My arms hung around the backs of his shoulders as my fingers played with the soft curls at the nape of his neck while his hands locked underneath my thighs and pulled me up with what seemed like no effort at all so I was lifted off the ground. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist to keep myself up as his arms curled around my back to pull me closer to him as he began to move somewhere.

I bounced slightly as my back came in contact with my bed and Isaac pulled back to look down at me before I tugged him back down by his shirt and kissed him again; it was rare we were alone in the house together, seeing as Derek lived with us so the pack was almost always coming round as well for meetings. My hands snuck up the back of his shirt before lightly dragging my nails across his sides and down his chest, feeling him shudder before breaking the kiss so I could pull the shirt over his head and drop it over the side of the bed. I found myself pulled upright as Isaac tugged my shirt off before using the enhanced strength I received from being changed into a werewolf to twist and pin him down on the mattress so I was looking down at him.

I leant down and lightly bit his bottom lip between my teeth to which he allowed me to dip my tongue in his mouth and twirl it around his as my hands darted down to the buckle holding his belt together. With a surprised yelp I was pinned to the mattress with Isaac's face buried in my neck, nipping at my skin lightly and making my back arch so my body moulded against his. His warm lips trailed kisses along the top of my chest before swiftly yanking the jeans I was wearing down and off my legs and resumed his position before with his teeth attached to the curve of my neck; making a growl creep up my throat.

Isaac's eyes met mine and I saw the passion burning in his golden irises as a faint blue glow illuminated the area of his chest I was level with, making me realise that my eyes had also changed into the wolf inside me like his had done. His claws came out and ripped what clothing was left on me off before I did the same to him for payback of ruining my favourite underwear set; making him chuckle before his arms encircled me as his mouth met mine in a loving kiss. My eyes slipped shut from the pleasure running through me and I knew that this boy was the one I was going to be with forever, no matter what got in the way; he would always be mine.

/

I woke to someone's face right in front of mine, making me yelp as I jumped back into Isaac who was behind me; waking him up as well as Erica was bent down slightly over the edge of my bed with a grin on her face.

"Looks like you to got some last night, huh?" she laughed, making me yank the bed sheet closer to me and kick my foot into her thighs so she fell off balance and fell to the floor with a thud. "Don't get stroppy with me, this could have been Derek if I hadn't of volunteered to wake the both of you up; do know how awkward that would have been?"

"Erica, go." Isaac groaned, making me feel his face pressed between my shoulder blades as she laughed a little more before swishing out the room and shutting the door behind her. We continued to lie still for a while, gradually becoming more awake from the rude wakeup call my brother decided to dump on us.

"Get up or I'm coming up there to drag the both of you out." Derek's growl met my ears from downstairs and I growled back at him before sitting upright much to Isaac's displeasure. "Now."

"Come up here and I'll make sure you're scarred for life." I muttered, making Isaac snicker as an irritated growl sounded from the living room. Isaac sat up, pulling me with him, and kissed the side of my head before running a hand through his tangled hair. The door was thrown open and Derek stood there with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong with you pissy pants?"

"Get up; the both of you need to sort out which colleges you're going to be sending letters off to." He stated before stalking out the room and back downstairs again, making me glance up at Isaac.

"He'd upset." I said quietly, making him nod.

"He doesn't want any of us to leave; he wants the pack to stay together."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I tapped Derek on the head to get his attention and he looked over at me from his seat on the back porch steps of our house, raising a questioning eyebrow as he looked at me. I shuffled closer and hugged his side, watching the other pack members mucking around in the large garden we had as it was summer break.

"I know why you've been grouchy the past few days." I said, making him huff slightly to which I pinched the side of his arm to make him be quiet. "You don't want to lose us because we've started actually acting like a family instead of a pack to you, but I just want you to know that you'll never lose any of us; we may be leaving but we'll come back." By the expression that he pulled, I knew that I'd hit the nail right on the head.

"What about you?" he asked. "What college are you going to? Everyone's chosen apart from you."

"I haven't received any letters back yet." I said softly, shrugging a little. "Isaac and I want to go to the same college, but I haven't had any feedback at all whereas everyone else got accepted into all the colleges they applied for."

"You're gonna want to rethink that." Rose sang, appearing beside me with a letter in her hand. "Because look what just came in the mail." She smiled, holding it out to me as I looked on curiously while taking it from her. A smile steadily grew on my lips as I read through the letter, telling me that I'd been accepted into the college Isaac and I wanted to go to together. "There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't get in."

"Isaac!" I yelled, shooting upright and running in the direction he was located in. "Isaac I got in!" I squealed, making him catch me and spin slightly from the force I'd flung myself at him. He chuckled and nuzzled the tip of my nose with his before placing me back down on my feet as I shoved the letter in his face, making him push my arm back slightly so he could actually read it without going cross eyed before smiling.

"I told you, you didn't have to worry about it."

"I know, but I did anyway." I sighed, making his smile soften before he kissed me gently; momentarily making the both of us forget that the whole pack was still kinda watching. Someone whistled and I jerked back, blushing when I remembered we were outside with everyone; making Erica start laughing which told me she'd been the one to whistle at us. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her to which she gave me a cheesy smile and shrugged.

"Save that for the bedroom then."

"If you don't remember you walked in on that too." I commented, making her stick her tongue out at me before I looked back down at the letter in my hands; smiling at the thought of Isaac and I successfully going to the same college with him doing lacrosse as well as cross country and me doing English and cross country with him.

/

"Why are we doing this?" Scott whined, ducking as Derek slashed at him with claws. "There aren't any threats now, I see no point."

"All of you are separating to different parts of the State; you need to make sure your training is up to speed before you go out on your own. What if a threat appeared and I wasn't there to help you?" Derek answered; making me flinch back almost violently when his grasp on Isaac's arm became too tight and the sound of bone breaking met my ears. I whined as Isaac cried out in pain and slipped to the floor cradling his broken arm before I leapt up off the table I'd been perched on and landed on the Alpha with my fangs bared in his face; growling. "Although I'd feel sorry for anyone that targets Isaac."

"Why?" Boyd asked as Derek pushed me off him and I scurried over to Isaac who was still sitting on the floor with his arm now healed, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck and making him curl his arm around my shoulders as I leant into his side and watched the room.

"Because then Steph gets angry, and you don't want to get caught up in that; trust me." Derek cringed slightly and I giggled, slipping my fingers into Isaac's palm that was resting on my leg. His hand closed around my small digits and I watched as he began playing with my fingers absentmindedly while he looked on at Derek trying to train Scott who still hadn't stopped whining about it.

I draped my legs over his and shuffled closer to him, making Isaac turn his head and look down at me as I nuzzled him again. I never used to be this fluffy; I blame the fact that my wolf enjoyed cuddling close to its mate. Isaac chuckled and I think he had the same problem due to the fact that whenever I would do this he would immediately move closer as well; even if that was physically impossible. He kissed my nose before the both of us sat back and watched Scott practically get beaten up by Derek as his whinging was distracting him.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Isaac's POV

"Guys, settle down. We have the girl cross country joining us today as their couch is absent, so keep your hormonal little hands to yourself, unless you already have a girlfriend on the team." I chuckled and shook my head a little at our lacrosse and cross country coach, he reminded me so much of Finstock back in Beacon Hills.

My smile grew as Steph came into view talking with her roommate as they walked over to where we were standing, her hair swinging slightly in the ponytail she'd put it into to keep it off her face. She caught my eye and flashed me a grin before waltzing over when her friend went over to her own boyfriend. Her arm slipped round my waist and I leant down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before hanging my arm on her shoulders.

"How was English?" I asked, hearing her sigh before following her gaze as she was glaring at something; realising that there was another werewolf across the other side of the track.

"Her and him are both werewolves from a rogue pack." She whispered quietly, indicated to the girl and guy that were standing beside each other with smirks on their faces as they looked over at us. "They think because we left our pack that we're weaker, I don't know about you; but I really want to shove that in her face."

"Only fight back if they make the first move." I said quietly, kissing her quickly before everyone took their positions for the run, girls on one side and boys on the other; unfortunately the race split in two directions and the girls would be going the different way to us. I had a feeling that this run was about to get a little more interesting than I first thought.

End Isaac's POV

Once the whistle was blown I ran straight up the track and ahead of the other girl, making sure to get a head start over all the other girls so if something did happen they would be far enough behind not to get hurt. Something barrelled into the back of me, sending me literally flying off the dirt track and rolling onto the ground; receiving a punch to the face when I was about to get up which caused me to tumble back down again.

"Huh, guess we were right; you are weak. I bet the rest of your pack's like you as well, a weak Alpha makes an equally weak pack." She sneered, making her face extremely unattractive to look at. I chuckled lightly before sending my fist straight up and into her nose, breaking it and making her fall to the ground; making me take the opportunity to stand up and over her.

"Think before you speak bad about my pack bitch." I stated, kicking her in the ribs and making her roll further down the small hill into the brush at the bottom of it. A faint roar met my ears and I began running to where it came from, the girl having the same idea and making me bump her out the way so I could get there faster.

Isaac and the other werewolf were facing each other and I took the chance when I realised I was behind him to kick the back of his neck and send him to the ground just as the girl reached the location; making me send a warning growl at her as my fangs came down. Isaac came beside me and roared at the both of them, causing me to do the same as I could feel his anger which was burning under the surface. Surprisingly the guy was faster than I thought and I blinked in shock when I found him and Isaac on the ground while the girl came at me; making me duck as her claws came towards my face. I quickly shoved away while connecting my claws to the top of her chest before diving on top of the guy who was nearly ripping Isaac's body; digging my claws into his back and making him rear up off my boyfriend.

"Get off him." I growled, positioning my claws at his throat and subsequently making the girl back off; making me realise that this was most likely her friend or boyfriend. The guy crawled away from Isaac as I was perched on his back with my claws growing precautiously closer to his jugular and Isaac sat up, making me see the damage that had been done to him; causing a growl to vibrate my chest. "You, take away most of the pain." I jerked my head at the girl who then proceeded to place her hand on Isaac's shoulder and I watched as the veins in her hand turn black as she took the pain away from him.

"Derek was right." Isaac chuckled, smiling weakly over at me as the girl moved back to her original position a couple feet away. "You can be a vicious little thing." I jumped off the guy whose name I didn't bother finding out and motioned for them to leave, glaring as I did so and watching as the both of them ran off.

"Are you okay?" I whimpered, nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck as his metallic smelling blood filled my nose. His arms wrapped around me and I helped him stand even though his wounds were already healing.

"I'm fine, just scratches." He confirmed, kissing my forehead as I clung to his side not wanting to let him go. "Although I'm pretty sure that's enough cross country for us today." He remarked, making a small smile curl my lips upwards as I looked up at his face to see him already looking down at me with a soft smile.

"It's always us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I have you to protect me." I rolled my eyes at his teasing and curled my arm around his back before the both of us walked down another path that would lead us back to the college buildings out of the way from the coach's sight as well as the other runners.

/

I had my phone pressed against my ear as I was talking with Derek about the incident earlier as before he left he said he wanted us to tell him if anything happened where we had to wolf out. As I leant forward slightly painting my toenails a deep purple colour the room of my dorm was thrown open and Sophie came bouncing in with a massive grin on her face carrying bags full of junk food and sweets; making me laugh when she nearly tripped.

"I'll call you later Derek, I have a girl night with my roomie." I giggled, hearing his reply before hanging up and chucking my hone to the side and making grabby hands towards the skittles she was waving in front of me. "Gimme!" I whined, nearly getting them smacked in my face as she threw the packet at me but I caught it just in time to which she clapped and I bowed dramatically from my seat on the bed.

"Who were you on the phone to?" she asked, plopping down on her own bed so she was facing me before shoving a few gummy bears into her mouth and nearly choking on them when I pulled a face and made her laugh.

"Derek, a friend from back home." I replied, eating the skittles like a normal person instead of shoving them down my throat like my friend was doing. I stretched my legs out in front of my so the nail varnish could dry, I blame Lydia for my new obsession with it although I only do my toes; I still do art and it would just immediately chip off my fingernails.

"How long have you and Isaac been together now?"

"Nearly two years." I smiled, throwing a skittle into her open mouth and watching as she missed completely' laughing at the pout she pulled. "You're useless."

"Only two years? By the way you two act it seems longer because you're that close." She commented, making me fight back a knowing smile. We were close because our wolves were mates, but I couldn't say that to her; she doesn't know anything about werewolves being real and that her roommate was actually one. "I'm not useless! You try." I opened my mouth and watched as she threw the gummy bear a little harshly before moving to the left a little and catching it in my mouth. Giving her a smug smile she huffed and threw one of her pillows at me instead, making me laugh.

"You know, I honestly don't know what I would have done if you weren't my roommate." She said suddenly, making me look at her as her emotions changed from playful to serious. "I was going into depression sine my mum died four months ago, but you came along and distracted me from the pain." She smiled weakly over at me and I moved onto her bed so I was sat beside her.

"My mum died a few years ago now, you never stop missing them; but you earn the relationships with friends that will never let you go. They'll be with you forever and stick with you through thick and thin."

"You sound like you have experience with that." I nodded.

"I do, Isaac's a prime example of it. And I have others who are spread out through different colleges, but we skype almost every day. Sophie, whatever you were doing before, stop. Your life is so worth living; I used to think that mine wasn't, but then everything changed for the better and now I never want mine to end." I said, watching as her expression evened out to a happy one again. "Just have a little faith."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Isaac's not going to look away from you tonight." Sophie giggled, making me glance down at the dress I was wearing as a small smile slipped onto my face. "I can't believe three years have gone this quickly, soon you'll be leaving me to go back to Beacon Hills and I'll be going back home too."

"Hey, we'll Skype and other stuff; it's not like I'm just gonna cut all my ties off from you." I said, helping her with the side zip she had on her dress. "I don't look slutty do I? I never wear these types of dresses, but I wanted to surprise him with it." I chewed on my bottom lip as Sophie looked over me with a smile on her face.

"You'll knock everyone dead as soon as you walk in there, you look amazing. It fits your body really well and you certainly do not look slutty. Not like some of the girls I can imagine tonight."

"Megan." Both of us chimed at the same time, causing the two of us to laugh before making sure we had everything and leaving our dorm room to meet up with our boyfriends who were waiting in the lobby of our dorm building.

"Hurry up; I'm dying of anticipation here." Isaac's quiet voice met my ears as we were coming down the stairs, making me smile before he came into my view as the both of us reached the last staircase to see them standing in suits below us. Isaac's mouth literally dropped open and the red rose he was holding nearly slipped between his fingers; making me smile as my cheeks warmed due to a blush. I still wasn't used to the way he looked at me at times. "Wow."

I looked away shyly before walking over to him so I stood in front of him, having to tilt my head back to see his face even though I was wearing heels. Isaac lightly ran his finger down the side of my face as he smiled; tucking the rose just under the strap of my dress so it matched the small one he had in the button hole of his suit jacket.

"Close your mouth hun." I said softly, reaching up and shutting his mouth with my fingers under his chin. He chuckled and swept me closer by the waist as he continued looking down at me.

"I'm gonna have to fight all the guys off you tonight, I hope you realise that."

"I wore this for you and you only, no other man matters to me when you're all I ever want and need." I smiled as he kissed the end of my nose before realising Sophie and Matt were staring at us.

"Why can't we be that cute?" she remarked, smacking her boyfriend's chest playfully and making me laugh as I rested my head against Isaac's shoulder before the four of us walked out and the short distance to the hall where the prom was being held for the night.

/

I giggled at the sight of many men and women who were at our college stumbling round the hall as they tried to dance after having one too many of the alcoholic drinks which had been sneaked in by others; making Isaac pull me closer to him as one guy tumbled a little too close to me for his liking.

"Good thing werewolves can't get drunk then, huh?" I said, looking up at him to see the smile that graced his mouth. I saw Sophie being dragged out the hall by her boyfriend and laughed lightly when she caught my gaze and winked at me. "I'd kinda like to go somewhere a little more quieter now, what about you?" I asked, sending a sly smile up at him and seeing the familiar glint in his blue eyes as he looked down at me.

"Well, seeing as you asked, I'd kinda like to see that dress of yours crumpled on my dorm floor." He whispered, smirking as my eyes widened in surprise at his bluntness. I giggled as his face nuzzled into the side of my neck, tickling me a little.

"Lead the way Mr Lahey, the bedroom awaits." I teased, squeaking as his arms went under me and scooped me up off the floor before he nearly ran from the hall towards his dorm building.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Throughout the college experience Isaac and I found that it bonded us closer together which was thought to kind of be impossible as we were already attached at the hip when we arrived there three years ago; but the incident with the rouge pack members had us thinking that when we stuck together we were able to fend quite well for ourselves. But we could never leave the pack, we missed them too much to just go off on our own, plus, we needed them.

I looked up at my boyfriend of nearly four years and frowned slightly when I saw he still had the sunglasses on, making him look down at me as he felt my gaze on him.

"What?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as the both of us were walking through the woods to the old Hale house which supposedly Derek had been beginning to restore again.

"I don't like you wearing sunglasses." I stated, making him quirk an eyebrow as he continued staring down at me. "I can't see your eyes through them, and I like your blue eyes." I pouted slightly and heard him chuckle before a kiss was placed on the top of my head when he bend down slightly. I tried reaching up to take them off him, but he stood up to his proper height; making me come up short as I couldn't reach that high up. I tried jumping up on him to reach and smiled as his laugh met my ears while he continued to evade my attempts easily.

His arm latched around my waist as I tripped over his feet in my attempts, making me rest in the crook of his elbow as my face was looking towards the wood's ground; flicking my eyes up I was met with the blue ones of Isaac as an a mused smile took over his features.

"Even though you're a werewolf, you still somehow manage to be as clumsy as you were when I first met you." He teased, making me stick my tongue out childishly at him before I was hoisted upright again with his arm firmly around me in case I decided to take a tumble again and knowing me it could happen at any time.

The burnt Hale house came into view and I grabbed Isaac's hand, towing him along behind me as I took off running towards it; quieting my footfalls when we reached the wooden porch so that we weren't as easily heard from inside the house. Sneaking in we listened before locating the Alpha in the living room most likely doing some of the renovating he was talking about the past couple months and tip toed closer to the room while pulling Isaac along with me. I flashed a cheeky grin up at Isaac before letting his hand go and bursting into the living room; successfully scaring the hell out of my non-related brother.

"Surprise bro!" I yelled, watching as he flinched almost violently and dropped the hammer he had in his hand onto the floor before his eyes looked over at me; the anger from being snuck up on instantly changing to a gleam of happiness when he realised it was me and Isaac who had walked more calmly in behind me. I grinned at Derek as he lunged over and scooped me up into his large arms, hugging me tightly while his other arm pulled Isaac in as well; shocking him slightly.

"You two are the first ones back." Derek said with his face literally squished into my shoulder, making me surprised that he could actually still breathe let alone talk. Isaac looked slightly uncomfortable with the tightness of Derek's grip on us and I couldn't blame him, it was slightly pinching.

"As much as you're happy we're back, you think you could tone down the grip a little?" Isaac remarked, squirming a little before our Alpha released his hug on us; making the both of us exhale deeply from nearly having to hold out breaths.

"When are the others getting back?" I asked, stumbling over the abandoned hammer and having Isaac and Derek grab one arm each to stop me from tumbling over onto the floor. "Don't say anything." I warned, looking pointedly at Isaac as a grin became apparent on his face as his blue eyes twinkled from the sunlight shining in through the new windows.

/

I had my head resting comfortably in Erica's lap while my feet were in Allison's and Lydia's head was lying on my stomach as the three of us watched the boys mucking around in the garden as we hadn't seen each other properly in three years. It felt good to be all back together once more, it felt safer and more comfortable knowing that the pack was stuck like glue; we could beat anything if we stuck together.

I became distracted by a white butterfly which was floating a few feet above my face before going cross eyed as it laded delicately on my nose, making Erica laugh as she looked down at me. Isaac appeared beside my body with his phone aimed down at me, making me smile when I realised he was taking a photo. He plonked himself down beside me and I wrinkled my nose slightly as the butterfly walked up my forehead and onto the top of my head where Erica proceeded to gently puck it off and let it fly away again.

I let my arm fall to the side and Isaac took that as an indication to slip his fingers between mine as our hands rested on the ground, making a small smile come onto my face as I continued staring up at the clear blue sky. The sound of a large car pulling up to the side of the house met my ears and I chose to ignore it as I was too comfortable to move.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Allison's startled question had me shooting upright and looking over at Chris Argent as he slowly walked over towards the group of us, making me quickly glance over at Derek who had the beginning of a frown etching onto his face.

"I wish to propose a truce."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Why?" Derek demanded, making me send him a small scowl. I know they're not on the best of terms, but Chris had helped out on more than one occasion, he didn't need to be rude to him. I threw a small pebble at the side of his head, making him narrow his eyes at me before I motioned for him to hear out what Chris wanted to say.

"I follow the code, and as long as you and your pack stay within the lines of the code as well; nothing will be done to harm any of you. I can give you my word that I will do my best to stray any unknown hunter away from you."

"Your word isn't good enough; you need proof that you won't betray us." Derek stated, turning his back to the older man and making me glare at the Alpha who I considered my brother. I ignored Isaac's protesting arm as I got up from the ground and made my way over; sending a matching glare back to Derek as his gaze switched over to me.

"Ignore grumpy." I said, seeing the hint of an amused smile on Chris' lips before he looked down at me as I stopped a couple feet in front of him. "I know that you follow the code, you've proved that on more than one occasion by helping us defeat mutual enemies and threats that came here to Beacon Hills; your father being one of them which has proved your trustworthiness in my eyes no matter what anyone else says." I said, seeing a new light flicker on in the hunter's eyes as he continued to look at me. "I know this wasn't the easiest thing that you have done, but in a way I'm proud of you for coming out here on your own to propose this, and if I were the Alpha I would wholly accept the offer." I glanced pointedly over at Derek who huffed in what seemed like annoyance while Isaac looked on at me with a proud smile curling his lips up at the corners ever so slightly.

"It appears that you have the leading streak in you Stephanie, and I agree with you. It would be wise listening to you, you have a good head on your shoulders; one that can avoid you getting killed." Chris smiled, switching his attention to behind me as I felt someone walking over; sniffing discretely to find out it was Derek.

"You're annoying sometimes, you know that?" he grumbled, shoving me gently away by my head and making me blow a raspberry at him despite being twenty one. Derek rolled his eyes and prodded me in the ribs, making me squirm away as he hit my ticklish spot before he smirked slightly. "Only because I trust my little sister's judgement on you, the truce will be in place; but do one thing that breaches it and I have no control in what actions I'll take to keep my pack safe."

"I understand that." Chis nodded, holding his hand out towards Derek and making him look down at it with an eyebrow quirked. I punched him in the base of the spine, making him growl before locking his hand tightly around Chris', shaking it lightly before immediately letting go after a mere few seconds. "I hope we can learn to accept each other in the future Derek, you have a good family and pack behind you now."

I poked my head around Derek's large frame and watched as Allison's dad got back into his car and drove away from the house, soon disappearing from view as he turned round a bend. Derek turned round and looked down at me with his eyebrows raised, making me grin up at him, flashing my teeth before ducking as he tried to tackle me into a headlock.

"No!" I squealed, just managing to elude his strong grasp and seek refuge behind my boyfriend who had now stood up and hid me behind him protectively, making Derek roll his eyes.

"You I would never hurt her Isaac, I'm just playing." I bounded out from behind him and full on tackled Derek by jumping on him and actually taking him down to the ground as I'd caught him off guard, making me cheer once I landed on him.

"Use your senses more." I had my hands on my hips as I mocked him, attempting to do his deep voice as well before laughing as he tickled me off him.

"Cute." He remarked, ruffling my hair before letting me go back and cuddle with my mate as the sun began to set on the horizon.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

I woke up to the sound of light rain hitting the window of my bedroom and groaned quietly before rolling over onto my left side, sitting up and opening my eyes slightly; blinking to try and rid myself of the grogginess. I rubbed my eyes before yawning as I pulled the hair tie from my hair and running my left hand through it to get the tangles out; only to find my hair catching on something. Moving my hand to in front of my face where I could see it, I was startled to see a small diamond studded silver ring in front of my face on my ring finger; frowning lightly as I stared at it trying to figure out how it actually got there. I heard quiet shuffling from downstairs and decided to go see if Isaac was awake yet, ready to ask him about the ring on my finger.

"Isaac?" I called quietly, walking down the stairs with one hand on the banister as I tried to peer through into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. A rather loud bang followed my call and I hurried down the rest of the stairs before seeing that it was Rose in the kitchen with a pan at her feet on the floor. She looked up at me with a sheepish smile and I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me.

"Isaac's outside on the back porch if you're looking for him." She smiled, picking the pan up. "He made breakfast for you and has it out there for the rest of the sunrise."

I thanked her and quickly scurried to the back door where I could see Isaac standing with his back towards me on the wooden deck, making me sneak up on him and latch my arms around his waist; causing him to jump in surprise. His hands clutched my arms and he spun himself round so he was facing me with a small smile on his face, making my hunch grow that he was the one who had something to do with the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, noticing his blue eyes flicker down to my left hand before locking with my own; nodding. "Do you know something about this? Cause I have a really big hunch that you're the one that put it there while I was sleeping." I held my left hand up so it was in front of his face and the smile on his face grew to be more noticeable before I saw a few nerves kick in.

"Can I ask you something now?" I nodded even though my question was completely answered and watched as he lowered himself down so he was on one knee in front of me and my left hand was cradled in the both of his. "Will you marry me?" My free hand shot up to my mouth as my eyes widened, his proposal catching me completely off guard; although I should have guessed but I was still only just waking myself up from a few minutes ago. "I know the both of us are still young, but I wanted something solid to prove that you're mine. The time in which you came into my life nearly four years ago now, I knew from the moment I first saw you that I would never want to let you go. And I know we've had the difficult obstacles get in the way, but we overcame them together and I want to carry on doing that by your side. Only from now on I just want them to be good, so please let me change your last name to Lahey."

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" I squealed, nearly bursting my own eardrums with how loud my voice was before throwing myself at him; making him have to catch himself so he didn't fall over backwards from my unexpected force. "I love you so much." I pressed my lips onto his and felt his smile as his arms tightened around me before pulling us both onto our feet again.

"I love you too Steph, now and forever."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

A few weeks ago my aunt did her weekly call to me and offered for me and the pack (which she called friends) to come over to her villa for a couple weeks to get away and celebrate graduating college; surprisingly Derek agreed, although I think Rose may have done a little persuading to make him lenient before I asked him which I was thankful for. To say the plane ride with everyone being spread out across the aisles because of late booking was interesting would have been spot on, most of the male part of the pack (mostly Stiles) were bored easily and began annoying the air hostesses; making Derek and I have to try and calm them down. This may have provoked a few head slaps from the Alpha onto the human as Stiles liked to call himself.

As soon as the rented van pulled up outside my aunt's large villa I breathed a sigh of relief before having the breath nearly squished out of me when my aunt did her famous attack hug on me, following it up with doing it to the rest of the pack.

"Sally, can I talk with you for a minute?" I asked, noticing the seriousness of my tone she nodded and quickly set up everyone in allocated rooms before leading me down to the kitchen where I sat on one of the tall stools in front of the counter.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Dad didn't die of illness, he was killed." I said quietly, seeing the expression on her face stay neutral. "Your face didn't change."

"I know honey, the thing is, your father wasn't normal; he was something of the supernatural."

"He was an Alpha, I know." Now her face turned into one of surprise. "He still hit me when he was an Alpha, that's how I found out; plus there was the small incident of the full moon every month. Derek killed him to save me, but before he had a chance to dad bit me."

"So, you're a werewolf now?"

"I wasn't until three years ago." I said, making her motion for me to explain. "The bite didn't really do anything to me apart from quickening my healing rate so I became a healer meaning I could heal others as well as myself. But Isaac bit me nearly a year down the line and broke the skin a little, causing me to change into a Kanima because I hated one guy at school. I only became a werewolf from another Alpha literally nearly killing me from stabbing me in the chest, and now I'm here."

"I'm just glad that you're alive and here now." She sighed, kissing my forehead before a sudden thought struck me.

"Wait, how did you know about lycanthropy?" I questioned, making her sigh once more before her eyes flashed a golden yellow; causing me to nearly fall backwards off the stool in shock. "Wha…?"

"I was bitten quite a few years ago now, it doesn't matter by whom anymore because he's dead; but I met your uncle and he stuck with me through everything. Every single full moon, he'd come after me if I escaped the house when I was just turned and made sure every little clue of what I am was hidden so no one would find out, so no hunters would come here." I jumped over the counter and hugged my aunt, hearing her laugh lightly once I landed on her.

"That's why your hugs were kinda suffocating." I joked, making her laugh before I pulled back to look at her again. "I have one more thing to tell you." She nodded and used her hand to indicate for me to carry on before I grinned and held my left hand up in front of her face so she could see the ring on my finger.

"You're engaged!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and inspecting the ring carefully before nearly crushing me again in her hug. I squealed a little just as I managed to catch myself on the counter from falling over and the pack trailing down the stairs caught my eye. "Isaac get over here!" he scurried over with a look of alarm on his face.

"Am I in trouble?" I giggled at the expression on his face before he was engulfed in a tight hug by my aunt, his expression turning into one of surprise before she kissed his cheek. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

"No! Why would my future nephew be in trouble for?" Sally, my aunt, smiled as she pinched his cheeks lightly between her fingers. A cute grin lifted his lips and I found myself smiling as I leant back on the kitchen counter as the others wandered into the spacious room. I watched as Stiles and Scott spotted the fact that my aunt had her own pool and rolled my eyes as they bounded over to it, nearly banging into the glass doors which led out to it.

Stiles had an evil smirk on his face and I started laughing as he pushed Scott into the pool, making him flail his arms around to try and keep himself balanced on the edge but eventually ended up falling in; much to Stiles' delight. I caught eyes with Rose and she sent me a wink before managing to lead Derek outside to the pool are before I darted across the room and shoved my hands against his back; causing him to fall front first into the warm swimming pool before Rose and I high fived.

"You're screwed." Stiles commented, watching as Derek resurfaced and reached out for my leg only to come up short when two arms yanked me back from the edge; turning my head to see Isaac smiling down at me.

"You owe me for that." He whispered, kissing the tip of my ear as his arms wound around my waist while he held me close to him. I stuck my tongue out at him only to quickly stick it back in my mouth when he tried to bite it, making me bop him lightly on the nose. He nuzzled his face in my neck, tickling me and I took a couple steps backwards; finding myself falling before water was seeping through my clothes. Isaac looked at me under the water and shook his head before pulling the both of us up to the surface again where the pack was laughing at us. "Clever one you are." I wrinkled my nose at him before pressing my cheek against his wet shoulder as I hugged his waist.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Isaac's POV

My nose twitched as something light touched against it and I moved my head to the side to get away from it, only to feel more light touches across the whole of my face; making me open my eyes and find Steph's smiling face directly above mine. I chuckled and grabbed her by the hips, rolling so I was hovering above her; looking down as I felt her hand pressed against my stomach as if she was holding me off her.

"Don't squish me please. And merry Christmas Isaac." She smiled, kissing me briefly before I moved off her and sat up.

"Merry Christmas angel." I smiled, kissing her again before feeling her squirm a little. "Are you okay? You seem a little off, you always like me cuddling you." I frowned when I saw the flash of nervousness in her blue eyes and I reached out to cradle her face, making her look at me.

"I have one present for you now; I guess I'm just nervous for your reaction." She said quietly, giving me a small smile before taking one of my hands and pressing it lightly onto her abdomen. I gave her a questioning look, making her reach over to the drawer and pull out what looked like a white stick; handing it to me to take in my free hand as she was still pressing my other onto her stomach.

My breathing hitched as I stared down at the two little pink lines across the small screen before flicking my eyes back up to see Steph watching me a little wearily. I placed the stick onto the bedside table and pointed at her stomach where my right hand was still placed, making her nod.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" I asked, feeling a smile form on my face as she nodded. "Steph, that's amazing!" I grinned, scooping her up and cradling her across my lap as my arms held her securely against my chest. "Why would you be nervous to tell me that?"

"I don't know, we're both still kinda young." I smoothed her slightly ruffled hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, the smile on my face never faltering.

"I know, but I'm still happy about it. At least we're adults now, plus I have a job and we have the whole pack plus your aunt behind us with support to fall back on. We'll be fine, trust me. Me, you, and our baby."

End Isaac's POV

A soft smile slipped onto my face as Isaac's large hand went under my shirt and rested against the non-existent bump, tracing his fingertips along the length of my abdomen lightly and making me squirm as it tickled. My head was nestled in the crook of his neck while his cheek was leaning against the top of my head, both of us content with the silence the Christmas atmosphere was bringing us.

"You know, I'm glad we got partnered up for that biology project back in high school." He remarked, making me laugh lightly.

"Me too Isaac, me too." I smiled softly, letting myself relax back against his solid frame; thinking about what the near future would bring us.

* * *

_**So that's the end :) Leave a review telling me what you thought overall and I hope you enjoyed reading :D x**_


End file.
